You're No Good for Me
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: After being daggered for over a century, he realized that this wasn't his Lottie. This wasn't his Lottie who was as wicked and unstable as him. This was Lottie, tied down to her brothers' expectations. This was Charlotte Salvatore trying to please her brothers rather than herself. She wasn't her normal crazy self, and Kol didn't like it one bit. Kol/OC. Starts at 3x10
1. The New Deal

**AN: This is possibly the first time I wrote and published a fic in years, so bear with me please. I know what you're thinking, "oh god not another Salvatore sister fic." I really want this story to be mainly Kol/OC centric, but there will be a few chapters with not much of that for the sake of moving the story first chapter takes place during 3x10, and it's mainly introducing Charlotte and who she is. Also she's portrayed by Ariana Grande. This chapter is short, and hopefully appealing, it was really hard to do such an intro. Please do not bash, but comments and suggestions are welcomed! Also for anyone who wouldn't mind hearing potential spoilers please PM me! I have a few ideas on how I want to take the OC and plot and would love to hear your opinions! Enjoy, R&R. **

**YO THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, I KNOW IT DOES I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER NEXT CHAPTER LOL.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

Stefan started walking towards the house and suddenly turned "I´m in this alone Damon."

Damon smirked "You´re going after Klaus, you have to be cutthroat and devious, I´m so much better at that than you." Damon began to walk closer towards his younger sibling, "Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason."

All Stefan could do was stare at him with an emotionless face and respond, "You want in huh?" They both agreed in such a tone that no mortal would be able to hear. Stefan nodded and began, "Okay, but it´s just me and you. Elena stays out of it."

"Deal," Damon slowly retorted.

Before either of them continued a third voice entered in the scene.

"And what about me? Of course you two are leaving your baby sister out of your plans as always." A young girl said appearing out of the shadows of the forest surrounding them. She was short with long dark brown almost borderline burgundy curls that reached her down her back but was tied in a French braid, her features were accompanied with dark chocolate eyes. She was wearing a black top with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. She seemed like the female equivalent to Damon when it came to style. Next to her was a young man, around the same age as her with an emotionless face.

"Charlotte?" Stefan said wide-eyed and she smirked.

"The one and only," She said motioning to herself. Damon stared at her with squinting eyes and didn't know how to formulate a response thus all her could say was:

"In 1942 you said we were dead to you, and here you are back in your home town."

She gave an over-exaggerated gasp and touched her chest to motion how hurt she was, "That hurt Damon." She smiled again, "Okay not really. I figured I didn't want to stoop as low as the both of you. I actually care about you two, and surprisingly Katherine called me up and said I should help you guys with not just whatever dysfunctional relationship us three have, but with whatever you're doing against Klaus."

"Do you have some deep hatred for Klaus too?" Stefan asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to… dot dot dot," She smirked. Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"It sounds better when I say it, by the way Charlie, who is your friend?" Her smug face softened and she gave something neither of them expected, a genuine smile. She looked down and let out a small laugh.

"Charlie. I haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time." The brothers smiled to themselves as well and she quickly changed her tone.

"Oh him? I don't know him. I forgot his name already. Jake, Jack, or was it Jason? Eh, doesn't matter."

"Then why did you bring him here," Stefan asked clearly confused. She brought back her smirk.

"Oh he's just dinner, forgot to have a snack along the way here y'know?" Her veins popped out from under eyes and fangs appeared as she quickly went behind the human and bit into his neck viciously. Both brothers gasped and took a step back as they saw the life fade away from the boy's eyes and she pulled back.

"What the hell Charlie?" Damon snapped and all she could do was groan

"Don't worry he's not from here I picked him up from Connecticut. Now he's outlived his purpose," She said darkly and snapped his neck and watched the limp body fall to the ground. She gave a triumphant sigh and looked at her brothers and smiled, "So what's the plan to dispose of the original hybrid?"

Stefan simply smiled and said "Follow me." But Damon abruptly stopped his siblings, "Wait, I´m not so welcomed in there."

"Yeah and I don't think I will be either considering what I just did," Charlotte added motioning to the dead body.

Stefan gave a chilling smile, "Don´t you guys worry. We all want the same thing," With that he turned around and headed inside. Damon and Charlotte looked at each other unsure if they should follow but they shrugged their shoulders and did.

Upon walking in Stefan said "Have a look." Damon retorted confused, "What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" causing Charlotte to snort at his response. Stefan laughed and said, "Hm, Look again." The four coffins magically appeared.

"Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do, they´re using their powers to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house," Damon began to say.

"He won´t be able to find them," Charlotte finished his sentence both of them were surprised and up right astounded by the plan.


	2. Our Town

**AN: Alright chapter 2! I'm not sure how fast I'll be at uploading chapter 3, I think the first few chapters will be updated fast. This chapter has a lot of the Kol/OC that I was excited to write about, but it's almost all flashbacks. Hopefully, the first chapter didn't scare you guys away. Plus chapter one was around 900 words, chapter two is over 2600 words. This chapter takes place in 3X11. Comments and suggestions are much welcomed! Absolutely anything is fine, tell me what you like, what you hope for, or how I should change the summary. The reviews are probably one of the few things that will motivate me to write, because I know a few chapters down the road I usually get writers block. In addition, to anyone who wouldn't mind hearing potential spoilers please PM me! I have a few ideas on how I want to take the OC and plot and would love to hear your opinions! Enjoy, R&R.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

**_You're no good for me but baby I want you -_ Lana Del Rey**

**Mystic Falls1864**

_"Please enlighten me on why I'm here again"_

_"Because father said so Charlie."_

_"No Damon, it's because father wants me to meet the suitors so he can marry me off for a dowry of either land or money, maybe even both," Charlotte complained. She would have continued her rambling but noticed her eldest brother wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were fixated on Stefan and Katherine dancing. Katherine Pierce, oh how she loathed her. Katherine created a wedge between her brothers and dangled them both from her fingers, they would do absolutely anything for her and it made Charlotte sick. Katherine was kind towards her, but Charlotte always had this strange feeling about her since the day they met. She felt that there was something terrifyingly wrong with her, and she just couldn't figure out what it was. _

_Charlotte rolled her eyes at her brother, "How can you two let a girl put such a strain on your relationship?" With that she walked away towards a server and picked up a glass. She didn't want to be at this ball, the only good thing about it was the free booze and that's about it. She hated being a girl, because she had responsibilities to remain lady like. If she didn't she might not get married, how terrible! She scoffed at this unnecessary societal expectation as she sipped her champagne. Upon walking through the ball room she overheard someone give her a cat call, it was some boy named Aaron, she remembered her father talking about him and how perfect he'd be for her. Clearly he wasn't, she was disgusted by men like him and tried to ignore him until she heard what came after. _

_"That little gem is Charlotte Salvatore, Giuseppe's daughter. Father wants to arrange something between us mainly because of how much the Salvatore's would offer to marry the girl off. I mean, I wouldn't mind, she's a beauty, but I heard the little lady can be reckless and bad tempered, not sure if I want to marry a shrew like her." Charlotte could feel her blood boil. She turned around and walked right into the group of guys, and smacked Aaron across the face. Everyone in the ballroom gasped and looked at them, even Stefan and Katherine, Katherine couldn't help but smirk at the young girl's outburst._

_"You wench!" Aaron yelled trying to regain whatever dignity he had left. Charlotte smiled sweetly but felts someone roughly grab her._

_"I apologize for my sister's actions." Stefan quickly said hoping this won't get back to their father, and of course it will._

_"Well, I'm not sorry!" She yelled as her brother dragged her away._

_"Are you done?" Stefan said trying not to yell at his sister. Katherine came up to them and put a hand on his shoulder "Stefan, let the girl be. The boy was a pig; she had every right to slap him."_

_"Yes, but Charlotte you know very well how much trouble we're going to get in now." Stefan responded condescendingly._

_"No Stefan, you won't get in trouble. I will. It's not fair, why must I control myself because I need to find a suitor who won't get scared of how rambunctious I apparently am. I am sixteen years young; can't I live my life however I please?" Charlotte pleaded. Her brother sighed and couldn't think of an appropriate response that wouldn't manage to set his sister on edge._

_"Stefan I think we should go out for some fresh air. Now don't get in too much trouble Charlotte." Katherine smiled, Charlotte knew it wasn't genuine. She stood there with her arms crossed as the couple left her. It wasn't her fault that men were the ill-mannered ones. She heard someone laughing behind her, she growled at whatever poor soul that she was about to yell at next. She quickly turned around and saw a young man. Probably in his late teens, maybe early twenties, his boyish messy hair and fined tailored suit caught her off guard matched perfectly at his devious grin. He was gorgeous. She quickly stopped gawking at him as she realized her was smirking down at her._

_"And what's so funny?" She asked angrily._

_"That was quite the show you just pulled."_

_"I'm glad that my problems amuse you," Charlotte retorted as she was trying to walk away from him when he suddenly grabbed her hand. She glared at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_He laughed, "Easy darling, I like pretty little things with sharp tongues. Would you like to share a dance?" A part of her screamed at herself saying to stay away from this vermin yet she still managed to respond to his request with a simple "Fine." Charlotte gulped down the rest of her champagne and returned it to a server._

_They began to slowly dance to the music. He admired her beauty; she wore a maroon ball gown with black gloves that showed off her best features. Her curls her let loose and some were pinned to the side._

_"Staring isn't polite." She smiled even though her tone would scare off any normal man._

_"I do recall you doing the same when you first saw me." She rolled her eyes at his comment not wanting to get into that._

_"So tell me love, what's troubling you." He asked interested, she stared at him searching if he really wanted to know, or just wanted to mock her, regardless of his intentions she didn't give up an opportunity to complain about the opposite sex._

_"It's unlawful. I step out of line, and I'm labeled a wench, a shrew, or even a strumpet. Yet, so many men here do the same and it goes unnoticed. I'm always chastised for my actions. Am I really that bad of a person? I know my father wants to marry me off because I could bring him much profit, plus I know he never really cared about me. It was always about the Salvatore brothers, he never wanted a daughter just a third son. I'm almost positive he blames me for mother's death, it's not like I had control over the situation. It's absurd; he just wants to dispose of me because I'm too much of a burden." She went on a tangent and he wasn't the least distraught by the young lady, in fact it made her more appealing. She just seemed so broken, unstable, something he could easily corrupt. Her fragility was showing through her rant._

_"You clearly don't care about my petty problems. I mean who would?" He furrowed his eyebrows to her assumption._

_"Absolutely not, it makes you independent, a free spirit. I like that. Many girls your age would try their best to seem presentable for men in hopes of marriage. Yet you don't care, it's refreshing." Then he saw something, a glint in her eyes. A soft smile appearing, an expression that would make anybody's heart melt, but Kol couldn't help but smirk at her even more at the tragic young girl._

_"And who might you be Miss-I-am-going-to-rebel-against-my-father's-wishe s" He asked her as he twirled her around. She blushed._

_"Charlotte. Charlotte Salvatore, and yourself?" _

Charlotte Immediately shot up from her sleep. It was another dream about him; it was frustrating that after these years, their first encounter always managed to remain in their thoughts. She tried to push the memories away and all her feelings with it, but she always failed. She wanted to scream at the top of her longs about this, but she couldn't, and she never understood why. So many emotions were built up waiting to explode, yet didn't. Charlotte decided it was time to get over whatever problems her heart was telling her and get on with her day. She changed into black lace dress, with black tights under and black mini boots, of course topped off with her black leather jacket. She ran downstairs to see her brothers waiting for her. Stefan raised his eyebrows and sarcastically pointed out her outfit color, "Do you not like any other color?"

"Ha ha, very funny," She said rolling her eyes and taking out a flask from her inner jacket pocket.

"Isn't it a little too early for that Charlie?" Damon mused. She took a sip, and had to swallow down the vervain she laced it with.

"It helps me feel…less murderous," She smirked. Both brothers exchanged worried looks but still ignored it and walked towards the door. They started walking in the forest in the direction of the abandoned witch house.

"So Charlie you never told us how you got stuck in the world of vampires. Who was the poor soul that thought turning you was a smart idea?" Stefan began.

"It's complicated, I guess." She began to explain her first encounter with the boy she loved from the Founders Ball and after when she was about to get to the next part Damon cut her off.

"Wait how we not know the guy, we were at the ball too," Damon asked clearly confused.

"Because you idiots where fawning over Katherine. Anyways this is where she comes in, the night she first bit you Stefan. The door was creaked open and I saw, and she knew it. Obviously I was scared and I ran as fast as I could, I'm surprised only she heard me. The next morning I was terrified to leave my room and see her, but I had to at some point, and right when I did I saw her."

_Charlotte quietly tip toed outside of her room hoping she won't run into Katherine, but alas Katherine popped right into her sight causing Charlotte to jump, Katherine smirked at her fear._

_"Someone seems to be on edge? Are you okay?" Katherine asked with fake concern. Charlotte didn't respond, Katherine played with a strand of Charlotte's hair causing her to flinch._

_"Poor thing, where is the fearless brave girl?" Charlotte still stayed silent._

_"I know you saw what happened last night. I'm a vampire, Charlotte. I'm one of the monsters your brothers would tell you about as a child." Katherine said giggling at how much Charlotte was trembling. Suddenly a burst of confidence flowed out of the young gir._

_"You enjoy tormenting my brothers, dangling them on your fingers, playing with their emotions. You're manipulating them and using them-" Katherine quickly pushed her against a wall._

_"Know one thing dear Charlotte. Realize who is in charge here," And with that Katherine was gone._

* * *

_That night she met up with him in the woods, like she always would. This time it was different, she wasn't as controlling as she usually was, and he noticed that. She jumps at the slightest of sounds; this was the Charlotte he didn't like. The only times she got like that, was when she was genuinely scared, which was usually after her father would hit her and she'd run off into the forest. Yet he didn't see a single bruise on her, he began to kiss her cheek and slowly traced kisses and suddenly stopped at her neck upon feeling her flinch, and with that it all clicked. She either knew he was a vampire, or at least knows of their existence. Poor girl must have seen someone get bitten, and of course this amused him. He brought his face back up from her neck and looked at her, she seemed lost in thought. She looked at him and noticed his grin, and all of a sudden it was gone. His eyes were darker, Charlotte was about to say something but he used his speed to push her against a tree. She gasped and almost felt tears in her eyes. He smirked and caressed her cheek._

_"Where did the aggressive girl I adore go?" She closed her eyes hoping it was a dream, it unfortunately wasn't. He laughed. _

_"Open your eyes love." She did, and immediately regretted it. His eyes turned red, and veins began to appear under them, accompanied with fangs, within a second he bit her neck. She was going to scream but he quickly covered her mouth. Eventually he ripped himself away once realizing how lightheaded she got. She looked at him, absolutely terrified._

_"You're just like her aren't you? Like Katherine; a bloodsucker, a monster, a manipulative bloodsucking monster," She asked as she was stuttering on her words, fear clearly embedded in her tone. She grasped her bleeding neck._

_"You make it sound so devilish darling," He replied smirking at how scared she was. He continued talking, "Lottie, don't be scared. One day you can be just like me. It'd be magnificent." He ran his bloodstained fingers down a strand of her hair and touched her neck, taking just a little bit of blood from the still open wound, he licked if off her fingers and she squirmed. He seemed satisfied with himself and smiled._

_"Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" She glared at him. Kol bit his wrist and forcefully pushed it against her mouth. She tried pushing him away, smacking his chest._

_"Now's not the time to fight Lottie. Drink up." She let his blood flow into her mouth, at first she wanted to throw it back up, but it made her feel better so she continued._

_"There's a good girl." He whispered kissing the top of her forehead. Her bite mark was gone, she was confused as to how that healed so fast. Then she looked up at him, he went in for a kiss, licking off all the leftover blood on her mouth. The kiss got aggressive fast and that's when she pulled away._

_"Wait does this make me a vampire? Katherine, oh my God, Katherine, she bit Stefan! Is he a vampire?" He couldn't help but laugh at her distress._

_"You ass, don't just stand there and laugh at me." She kneed him right in his manhood. He groaned in pain as he continued to laugh. She began to walk away; but he abruptly used his speed to appear in front of her, causing her to jump in her tracks._

_"And where do you think you're going?" He asked darkly, yet somehow it didn't scare her._

_"The hell away from you," She continued to walk but he quickly gripped onto her elbow._

_"Let go of me." She yelled at him. He didn't respond, he just looked at her, with narrowed eyes, studying her. Eventually he let go, and she began to walk away._

_"You won't be able to resist me for long darling!" He yelled as she continued walk away ignoring him. _


	3. The Betrayal

**AN: Woooo, chapter three. So I was gonna finish off the Our Town episode in this chapter, but I think it'd be better if I just finish it with the next which will also include 3x12. The next chapter will also might be the last of flashbacks that I have for a while, that's why this chapter is heavy in flashbacks. It'll make getting to the good present day stuff easier. So thank you so much for the support so far! The follows, favorites, and reviews really mean a lot. Continue to review with comments, and ideas if you like. Tell me what you like, what I should do. So yeah, R&R. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

**_You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty- _Natalia Kills**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

_Charlotte managed to avoid him for a good few days. She was surprised that he didn't try to pursue her. Yeah she saw him lurking around town but that was about it. She would see him flirt with the other girls in town and all Charlotte wanted to do was vomit every time she felt even an ounce of jealousy. Now it was late at night, her friend Annabelle was nowhere to be found, and her brothers were probably with Katherine. Charlotte was bored, and needed entertainment. She contemplated looking for him, but she didn't want him to feel the satisfaction of winning. So she headed out to the middle of town to find a pub that was still open, she didn't know the bartender's name but for some reason the guy was head over heels for her. So being the vixen that she is, Charlotte used that to her advantage. _

_She was right, the bartender's face lit up upon seeing her walk in. He quickly dropped everything he was doing and stumbled through his coworkers to grab a bottle of bourbon from the shelf to give to her._

_"Your usual ma'am," He said with the same amount of glee as a child on Christmas morning._

_"Thank you," She responded giving him a wink that made the guy swoon for days. Charlotte made her way out of the pub chugging back the bourbon. As usual she got a couple of stare, a few whispers, and of course unnecessary hollers. It was normal for her, she didn't find herself attractive, but since she wasn't "well-mannered"; she knew that the men assumed they could treat her with no respect. That thought made her cringe. She didn't care what others thought. She didn't live up to anyone's expectations and she was damn proud of that. Charlotte Salvatore had no restraints. Hell, even the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant was coming up, her father was forcing her to take part in it, but being lady-like was not her aspiration."To hell with him," she muttered to herself, taking another swing from her half-way gone bottle. Charlotte was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize she was in the forest until she felt herself stepping on a branch. She stood there, between the trees trying to remember which direction her house was. She probably would be more successful if she was at least sober, but she had to work with what she had. Suddenly she heard something, and her heart rate jumped. She quickly turned around, only to see nothing. She heard another noise, and tried to turn but someone abruptly stopped in her path. She jumped at the sight of a young man, probably in his late twenties, with a goatee. He was smirking down at her, and she saw the darkness in his eyes._

_"What's a little lady like you doing out here alone at this time, hm?" His tone made her actually shudder._

_"I, uhm, I was just on my way home." She quickly said trying to get through him, but he blocked her path. She flinched and closed her eyes when he caressed her cheek, but instantly opened them when she heard him say, "You naïve human." In that second, her inner recklessness forced her to smash her bottle against his head. She made a run for it towards the other direction only to be stopped by another vampire similar to the first._

_"Maybe we should teach a girl a lesson in manners?" asked the second vampire.  
_

_"I wanna have a taste first." Before she turned around she could hear the vampire gasp for air and saw his comrade wide-eyed in fear. Charlotte looked behind her and saw Kol holding onto the now dead vampire's heart. _

_"The young ones never learn do they?" Kol smirked at the second one dropping the heart on the ground. _

_"Who the hell are you?" Replied the second one, you could tell he was trying to seem tough in his tone, but he clearly failed miserably. _

_"Some vampires never realize their place, what a shame." Kol said condescendingly, he made a 'tsking' noise and suddenly appeared behind the young vampire and ripped out the guy's heart right then and there. Charlotte covered her mouth to hold her screaming. He was holding a god damn heart for heaven's sake. He looked at her and smirked, no grinned, because her fear amused him. The big girl she tried to be was always gone during times like these._

_"Like to get in trouble, don't you darling?" He was laughing at her, she went in to slap that smug look off his face but Kol easily grabbed her wrist. He held onto it, gripping it tighter by the second. She wouldn't cry, but she did whimper. The pathetic feeling fell upon her, like the helpless little girl she tried so hard to not be. He used her arm as a way to bring her closer in, roughly pulling her towards his face. They were inches away from each other, so close they could feel the other breathing on their skin. He contemplated compelling her into enjoying the bites he desperately wanted to give her, but seeing the fight was even more satisfying. He brought her wrist against his lips, giving butterfly kisses to make her knees weak. Yet all the gentleness was gone, once he let his fangs out and dug them deep into her artery. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut feeling the pain, but something inside of her snapped. She didn't want to be vulnerable, weak, or defenseless. She didn't want to worry about what others thought of her, sure she usually didn't, but the vampire idea was something taboo and outright forbidden. It pumped adrenaline through her body__, the feeling the ecstasy surrounded her. Being bad, just felt good. With that, she let out an unintentional moan causing Kol to look at her as he drained her. He was pleased; his little Lottie finally let all the restrains go. He pulled away from her and went into to kiss her lips with her own blood smeared across his face. She hated the metallic taste, this caused Kol to smile when he felt her hesitate from using her tongue. Eventually she caved, and opened her mouth for his tongue to explore. He began to trace bloodstained kisses down her cheek, jaw line, and eventually her neck. He seized the opportunity and punctured inside her neck once again, and she didn't fight it. She felt her hands roam into his messy hair, and his hands tightly held onto her waist._

* * *

_Giuseppe Salvatore knew what he saw, he saw his sixteen year old troublesome daughter being bitten by a vampire. His blood was boiling. He wasn't mad, he was furious. She not only was she being bitten but she was enjoying it; first the wrist, then the kiss, and now the neck. He never knew much about the predatory creatures, but he knew that they were vile beings who needed to be eliminated. The only logical way of turning into one was the bite; his daughter was willingly letting herself turn. He couldn't stand for it. Not at all, and he knew what he had to do. Giuseppe made his way towards the Salvatore home._

_Kol could feel Charlotte's body slowly become weak and he knew he had to stop if he didn't want to suck her dry. He had to use all his control to pull himself away from the sweet savory taste that belonged to her. Before he could say anything she blurted out "I love you!" but she quickly covered her mouth wishing she took that back. He was wide-eyed for a millisecond and then just stared at her. He wasn't mad; at least she hoped he wasn't. She was horrified thinking that she just probably scared him off. He was expressionless, nonchalant. In reality, he didn't know how to respond. He wasn't used to girls having actual feelings for him. Maybe he was, when he lead them all, but those girls were just snacks for him. Hell, he just wasn't used to the idea of having feelings. How the bloody hell was he supposed to respond. He could kill her, but a part of him screamed don't you dare. Maybe compelling her would be less…messy. He forgot that she was a mere sixteen year old human girl, a girl whom he unfortunately enjoyed being in the presence of. He wasn't going to say it back, there was no way in hell he would. Although, he was happy, enthralled, that she was becoming his by the minute. She seemed like she is already willing to do anything for him. Then again, she was his Lottie._

_"Come again darling?" _

_"I-uh I-I don't want to live watching my brothers fight for a girl. I don't want to live under the control of someone else. I want to live reckless and wild. I want to not have a single damn in the world. I want to live with you, forever." She kissed him, and he was absolutely thrilled. He pulled away within a few seconds._

_"There's a time and place for everything Lottie, and now is not it." He was gone, and she wanted to bury herself in embarrassment. She wanted to jump off the nearest bridge, maybe light herself on fire. Just so she could forget about how stupid she was for saying the those three words. She wasn't going to cry over him. Nope. Nope. Nope. She was strong; she had enough will to stop herself from doing so. All she could do was walk home and sulk until she fell asleep in her bed. Before she could turn to head back home, she felt dizzy. They were both caught up in whatever just happened between each other that the idiot forgot to heal her with his blood. She still had both bites fresh and open. Yet that became the least of her worries due to what was going to happen next. It all happened too fast. Someone pulled a trigger and out came a bang, a loud one for that matter. She yelled in pain. Someone shot her shoulder from the back, and she fell down to the ground. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die' She repetitively thought to herself. She was losing even more of whatever blood she had left. Suddenly someone appeared in front of her, Charlotte was too weak to even be scared. The figure knelt in front of her and lo and behold it was Katherine Pierce of all people to her rescue. Katherine didn't say anything, she had a glint of worry in her eyes, but that was gone when she bit into her wrist and forced Charlotte to drink it. Katherine looked over Charlotte's shoulder and saw a wooden bullet, a weapon for a vampire. She furrowed her eyebrows and examined it._

_"What the hell?" Katherine yanked it out and Charlotte was too busy trying to energize herself with the blood to scream. Once Katherine deemed the girl as relatively healed she pulled away her wrist and grabbed Charlotte to speed off back into the Salvatore house. During those quick seconds, Katherine saw a glimpse of the shooter. It was Giuseppe Salvatore._

Charlotte had to stop thinking about the past and focus on what was happening right in front of her, her brother's failed attempts to open the mystery coffin. She didn't talk much during their struggle, usually she would give witty remarks but now she was quiet, and Damon took note of it.

"Alright Charlie you've been quiet long enough. Tell us how you turned." She laughed at the eldest Salvatore and shook her head.

"Because you two suddenly care about me?" This caused Stefan to turn to his little sister, "And what the hell does that supposed to mean? You're the one who wanted nothing to do with us."

That set her off. Oh that really did, and they knew it.

"The night before the vampire round-up I was shot." Before either of the brothers could respond other than being wide-eyed and flabbergasted at her she continued, "Want to know who shot me? Father, what a great man he was! Shooting his daughter but not killing her! Such a noble man"

_It was dark out and she saw the townsmen running with torches, yelling at each other, holding unconscious men and women. But they weren't ordinary unconscious civilians, they were vampires. Charlotte saw the chaos and hysteria and hurried herself towards her home after being at the market. After almost making it to the porch she saw her father come outside._

_"Father! What is going on?" He looked at her with cold eyes, eyes that burned into her being, eyes that embedded disappointment and distance. He looked at her as if she wasn't his daughter, because to him his daughter was gone._

_"James, take her away to where they're holding the others," She suddenly felt forceful hands grab her shoulder, keeping her in a hold as she tried to break free._

_"You're a vampire, or at least turning into one. I saw you get bit, and when I shot you, it was to see if you would heal. Here you are Charlotte, perfectly fine." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped._

_"You…That was you who shot me?" She couldn't believe it. Her own father tried to kill her. He thought she was a vampire and he just didn't hesitate to kill her._

_"If the people in this town find out you are one, and I didn't do anything about it, only God knows what would happen to me. I'm ashamed you chose this way." He had the audacity to walk away from her like that, like she meant nothing._

_"I hate you! I hate you so much! You're vile, low, you make me sick. Imagine mother seeing you do this to your daughter." Oh how she regretted saying that. Giuseppe turned back around and it all happened so fast. He slapped her right across the face. She should be used to it now, but this wasn't like the others. The stinging was much worse, everything about it felt much worse. _

_"Disgusting." Was the last word she heard from her father. The man who held her quickly picked Charlotte up bridal style as she sobbed and kicked in his arms. He began to walk into the forest. When Charlotte opened her eyes for a few seconds she saw her brothers a few feet away hiding behind a bush which made her scream louder._

_"Damon! Stefan! Help me! Please!" She kept pleading but neither of them moved, they just looked at her sympathetically. She wondered why they weren't helping her. She saw Damon move a little but Stefan stopped him. Then she realized what was going on. They were trying to save Katherine. Not her. Her heart felt like it sunk into her stomach and burned in its acid. The amount of betrayal she felt from them was worse than her father or any other person who has hurt her in such ways. They were far gone from her now. The man was still carrying her towards the church when he stopped abruptly. She tried to see the figure that was in his way but the tears blurred her eyes from depicting an image._

_"Get away vampire!" The man barked. _

_"What a silly human you are, such foolishness." Her luck just turned around when she heard that voice. The British accent was laced with malicious spite and wickedness, embedded with confidence and evil. The voice that simply echoed death. The voice belonged to none other than Kol Mikaelson. Kol appeared behind the man and snapped his neck, before she could land on the ground Kol caught her and helped her stand up straight. He was now able to see her face, and oh how he wish he didn't. She was crying, her eyes were swollen from the burning tears that traced stains on her cheeks. He's seen people cry before, all the time, before he would kill someone they would be bawling their eyes out. He stayed quiet and just kissed her forehead causing her to suddenly embrace him as she cried into his chest. He simply held onto her head and neck not knowing what else he was supposed to do with the tragic little girl. Damn it his humanity was showing._

_"They saw me, my brothers, they saw me and didn't help me. They went to save her instead." 'Katerina will get what's coming for her one day' he mused to himself. That was his purpose in this town in the first place, word got out that the infamous Katerina Petrova changed her name and came to Mystic Falls as Katherine Pierce. They rounded up the vampires, including her, he noted to himself to remind Elijah of the twit of a doppelganger's demise._

_"How could he? How could my father let me get taken away like this? Not only that but he was the one who shot me yesterday damn it!" Kol froze. Well, only for a second, and abruptly pulled her back to look at him._

_"What. Do. You. Mean?" He was angry. _

_"After you left, I headed home, and someone shot my shoulder. Luckily Katherine was there to heal that, and the bites you left." Damn it, he knew he forgot to do something before he sped off. _

_"So," He paused, "You have vampire blood in your system?"_

_She said yes in between her sniffling as she tried to regain some of her dignity. He smirked as he caressed her cheek. He stared at her, with his demented eyes. Before she could even ask him what on earth was he looking at, he snapped her neck, and her world went blank._

"Listen Cha-" Stefan got cut off.

"No you listen. I shouldn't have helped either of you. So screw both of you." Charlotte stormed out of the house. Her brothers followed her into the woods and stopped when they saw someone appear out of the trees. A woman.

"Another hybrid?" Damon asked

"No she's human." Charlotte responded nonchalantly. She sped up behind the human who seemed to be not fazed by her at all.

"You see, since I knew drinking humans from here would be risky. I asked others along the way to come here so I can suck them dry. But you know I don't think I give a damn about this town anymore. Why should I try to stay safe and respect the rules of the same town that tried to kill me unjustly." Charlotte viciously bit into the girl's neck and pulled back to snap her neck.

"From now on the people I kill here are all because of the likes of you two. Remember that." Charlotte was gone and all Damon could say was, "What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

Charlotte stormed back home, found a dumb cheerleader to drink from and decided to let the poor thing live. _Jesus Christ, why am I showing remorse for the pathetic thing. _She went to her room and got dressed into a white full-sleeved lace dress and kept the tights and boots she had on earlier. She made it downstairs to get whatever drinks Damon had left. Picked up a bottle of bourbon and chugged down at least half of it, they ingested vervain as well. Charlotte made it towards the door before being pinned against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stefan asked her, he stared at her outfit, "And why the change of color?"

"The fundraiser and I wear what my mood wants me to. Today I feel like I'm in the get-on-the-good-side-of-the-town-so-killing-them-a ll-will-be-more-fun kind of mood."

"No way in hell are you going there."

"Why not, aren't you supposed to be the fun crazy Stefan now? C'mon it won't get in the way of whatever plans you have for Klaus. I am sixteen years young; can't I live my life however I please?" Stefan loosened grip unintentionally upon hearing the same thing she asked him in 1864 at the Founder's Ball. She smirked right before kneeing and speeding off.

"Pathetic town," Charlotte muttered upon entering the fundraiser. She checked her phone as she walked through the guests and laughed at whatever 'scary texts' Damon was trying to send her.

"Where are you?"

"Where the hell are you Charlotte?"

"Charlotte Salvatore, I am going to rip out your spine." _Oh so scary! _ Charlotte thought as she laughed at his feeble attempts. She was so caught up her victory in pissing her brothers off she didn't see herself about to bump into someone. She managed to make a clash collision with them and drop her phone. She didn't even want to look at the silly mortal who was going to be her next kill as she went straight down to pick up her phone.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that, I didn't watch where I was going," It was fun for her to pretend to care.

"No, it was my fault love." The person replied with a British accent.

She froze. She knew that voice, the voice that sounded so tender when it really was something that sent shivers down her spine. A part of her wanted to stay on the ground and pretend this isn't happening but she had to get up before people began to stare. She slowly went back up after grabbing her phone and looked into the ice blue eyes of the man in front of her.

"Hello Charlotte." Klaus smirk at the fear that emitted, he knew it was her he bumped into but he just wanted to see her reaction. The scared little sixteen year old girl he knew all too well.


	4. The Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte

**_I am too far gone for you to bring me back so baby, spare yourself._**  
**-The Pretty Reckless**

"It's been a long Charlotte, when was the last time I saw you? Oh yeah, when I killed that lover of yours? What was his name again, hm?" She couldn't respond, like she physically couldn't respond. Whenever someone asked her about the name of the boy she fell in love with in 1864 she couldn't say his name, she couldn't scream it, and she couldn't write it. When she described her flashbacks to Damon and Stefan she used general pronouns such as he or him. The brothers assumed it pained her too much to say his name, but it wasn't because of that, not at all. She wasn't that heartbroken that to talk about him. She just couldn't, as if something wrong with her mental stability. Charlotte simply looked at the smug look on Klaus. She had this sick feeling as of he knew that too, as if he's the reason she can't.

"Cat's got your tongue sweetheart?" He was trying to make her reach a tipping point, before she could respond she saw Damon walk in and she immediately sped off, regardless of the all the surrounding humans who didn't even notice her. She made it upstairs, grabbed the nearest human that didn't smell like vervain, and took them into an empty room. Charlotte drank their blood until they were dead. She dropped the limp body to the floor and admired her work, but someone began knocking on the door so she kicked the body to the side, and wiped the blood off her face with the curtain cloth. She opened the door to find some young woman staring at her, it was a hybrid. Charlotte quickly grabbed the hybrid by the neck and shut the door, the hybrid tried to bite her but she easily ripped out their heart. She threw the body on top of the other and threw the heart out the window. She wiped her bloody hand on the hybrid's shirt; Charlotte wouldn't dare to ruin her dress. She heard muffled sounds outside of someone getting staked but then heard her brothers.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked his brother angrily.

"No, what are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders' party!" Damon yelled back at him. She suddenly appeared out of the room.

"Well it's too late for that." In a voice her brothers' swore was a mix between Katherine and Rebekah. Yet she sped up to the hybrid Stefan almost killed and bit into his neck and snapped it, pissed off wasn't the word to describe Damon Salvatore at the moment. He looked to make sure no one saw. She smiled sweetly looking at her brothers once the body dropped, and blood surrounded her mouth dripping down onto her dress.

"Oh and there is a dead hybrid and human in that room over there, don't forget to clean up," She said before speeding off. Clearly, one of her favorite vampire strengths was here agility.

She stopped once she made it into the forest. This is where a vampire was supposed to feel pleasure, when the taste of blood and death correlated to create the feeling of euphoria. The excitement and adrenaline was supposed to rush through her veins. Yet, Charlotte felt none of that. Her humanity was still on, she never turned it off, she just never felt guilt. She always thought that since she was hurt so much by those who she thought loved her, she never deserved to feel guilty for whatever pain she inflicted. It was fun, putting others through what she felt, but at the end of the day, week, month, and even century no one knew how she felt. She didn't want to be like every vampire who "doesn't want to be alone", she doesn't care if she's alone, and she just wished people stopped betraying her. She can't trust people, it builds hope and expectations in their relationship but she knows they will just disappoint her later. Her brothers left her for dead. Her father tried to kill her. The boy she loved in 1864, she didn't even want to go there. The only reason she came back was because no matter how much she hated them, she missed her brothers. But they didn't feel the same. They were too busy making sure the latest doppelganger was safe; it was 1864 all over again. This one wasn't even a vampire. It just makes her mad at how much history was repeating itself. Killing won't stop the pain she was in, but it sure did help. All she could do was feel the tears burn her face. Charlotte has almost never cried in front of others, so when she's alone she let's all out. She was a 140 year old vampire stuck in the body of a sixteen year old girl, she wants to act independent and brave but still she manages to feel so weak.

She stopped in her tracks upon hearing a rattling noise, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked around. She was being followed. When she turned back around she saw Damon inches away from her, and she gave a small scream.

"Damn it Damon! What is wrong with you?" She yelled as she punched his chest.

"What's wrong with me?" He scoffed, he was going to give her the lecture of her life but he noticed he puffy eyes, "Have you been crying?" She looked away; Damon calmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She didn't understand why he was trying to console her when she looked at him; he just stared intently at her, all until she felt a sharp pain in her side. Charlotte gasped and cried out upon realizing that he injected her with vervain, Damon watched his sister slowly go unconscious, and carried her back to the house.

_Charlotte woke up gasping for air, feeling life come back to her. She was on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, at an unfamiliar place. Her breathing was shaking but everything else was rabid. Her heart beat was increasing by the second, and her senses heightened. She squinted her eyes at the brightness of the light emitting from the candle, and could hear the crackling fire in the fireplace downstairs. Suddenly it hit her, the smell of blood entering her nasal cavities. She had never craved anything more; she could feel it ripping up her insides, the hunger was unbearable. She felt her jaw ache as her newly formed fangs tore out of her gums. Charlotte needed to know where it was coming from. She got up off the bed and slowly crept around the room trying to follow the scent, but suddenly felt it behind her and whipped around to see Kol smirking down upon her. She saw blood on his hands and he grinned at how her mouth gaped open and how her eyes were fixated on his hands. He brought his blood dripping hands onto her chin and she tried to hold the anxiety in. He made her look up to him, her eyes, were bigger than ever, full of paranoia and corruption, more importantly, desperation._

_ "Lottie, how do you feel?"_

_"Am I a vampire?" She took heavy breaths trying to control the hunger, she tried to ignore her mouth watering. Kol was pleased at how unstable she already is, his new student had much to learn. He stroked her cheek and upon releasing her, Kol moved to the side. Behind him was a human girl, compelled to be quiet, silently whimpering as she held onto her already bleeding neck. Charlotte slowly began to stalk forwards to the girl she could barely hear Kol reply "Yes" to her question._

_"Hungry." Was all he could hear her mutter to herself as she jumped foreword and devoured everything the human had to offer._

_"I couldn't hear that darling, hm?" Charlotte felt the girl go limp and dropped her to the ground._

_"Terrific." She smiled bearing her blood covered mouth and fangs. The smile suddenly disappeared and her eyes widended. _

_"Wait," she breathed out, "the girl is dead. I-I just killed someone." Kol snorted at her as she began to cover her mouth and shake her head in disbelief trying not to let the tears fall down her cheeks. _

_"Love, there is no way in hell I'm letting you become a mary sue vampire."_

_"A what?"_

_"Those are goody good vampires, the vampires with no much of a backbone to feast on humans and kill them. They're pathetic creatures to be quite honest." _

_"And what if I don't want to kill anyone?" She crossed her arms. Charlotte was at her sassiest with him and his little student had much to learn. He made a 'tsking' noise and grabbed her arm to drag her downstairs._

_"Let go of my you ass!" He roughly let go of her causing her to almost trip into the room. Charlotte regained her composure but she froze upon seeing no more than 10 women dancing around in this empty room as one of them played the piano._

_"Why are there only women in here?"_

_ She could feel Kol's breath on her neck as he began to kiss her weak spot sending shivers down her spine._

_"Because my sweet Lottie," He began whispering in her ear," I couldn't stand the idea of you bringing this kind of pleasure to any man other than me." She felt his fangs caress her neck and then nipped at her skin._

_"They're all compelled to not fight the biting. Usually I don't do that, because c'mon the fear is the best part, but I'm teaching you to let go of any guilt you might feel about killing a worthless human." He whispered into her ear and began to trace down kisses from her cheek back to her neck. She let moan out and suddenly he pushed her away. She was going to turn around asking what the hell was wrong with him but he wanted her to feed._

_"C'mon Lottie, have at it. Let them feel whatever pain you did." Charlotte stood there with her back towards him as she stared at the girls and that's what pushed her to let it go. She didn't turn off her humanity exactly; she just stopped caring about hurting people because she was hurt so much. She slowly walked into the group of dancing drunk women. She picked a blonde one to begin dancing with her and didn't waste any time to sink her teeth into the girls neck until she the girl went limp in her arms, Charlotte snapped the girl's neck and went on to the next one. Kol was proud of his little Lottie becoming the monster he wanted her to be. He joined the group of dancing women and picked two to dance with and feed on. Charlotte and Kol both devoured five girls each. When Kol killed his fifth one he watched Charlotte. Her white dress was covered in blood, the metallic liquid was dripping off of the strands of her hair, he saw her remove her fangs from the girl to breathe and exhaled a breath in pure bliss. Kol made his way to the two and grabbed the human's wrist not keeping his eyes off of Charlotte as she went back in to drink the rest of the blood in the girl. They didn't even have to snap the human's neck, they sucked her dry. They threw the body against a wall, landing on a pile of others and closed the space between them to kiss._

Charlotte's eyes slowly opened and she could barely keep them like that. She tried to get up but she was too weak to even lift a finger. Her skin was burning and her neck ached.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself trying to look around and figure out where she was. The Salvatore cellar.

"Ah so sleeping beauty has awoken." Damon said coming in with Stefan following right behind him.

"I'm going to kill you both," She said look at the ceiling, "what the hell did you two do to me?"

"It's been two days since the fundraiser. You woke up yesterday but I wasn't in the mood to deal with you so I had to snap your neck. Stefan here drenched you in vervain every few hours to keep you weak."

"Why?"

"Couldn't let your unstable ass around town during a crucial time could we?" Stefan smiled.

"Go to hell. I hate you both. I hate you both so damn much. " The brothers tried to ignore the stinging insults from their sister.

"If you say so Charlie. Call us when we got the real you back." Damon said as the two walked out and locking the door.

* * *

Klaus began to laugh at Stefan's useless threats. They sat in the Salvatore living room drinking and negotiating for Klaus' coffins back. "Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?"

"I can help you Klaus." A voice rang out. It was Charlotte. Klaus looked around to find the voice and looked at Stefan who tried to keep his best poker face.

"I'm in the basement you idiot," She continued as she laid there on the cold ground of her cellar. Klaus had a darker look on his face.

"Or you can let me out Stefan? Unless you want me to tell the big bad hybrid where his family is?" Stefan and Klaus looked at each other. Stefan quickly sped down to the basement to stop his neurotic sister from ruining his plan. Klaus immediately followed. The two ended up in the cellar with her and saw Charlotte give a weak smirk.

"Well this is going to be interesting." She gave a small laugh. Klaus wasted no time. He quickly swooped her into his arms and sped off.

Klaus made it into his newly built mansion and brought Charlotte to the nearest couch. He disappeared for a few moments and reappeared with a blood bag in hand. Her eyes slowly widened upon realizing what was in his hands. He could see the desperation in her eyes and smirked as he crouched down in front of her. She quickly took it out of his hands and devoured it, he gave his signature satisfied smile at the young girl for how quick she drank it. She gasped in relief, feeling the wonderful taste still dance on her tongue and lips as she was finishing it all.

"Alright sweetheart, where are the coffins." She smiled sweetly at him, and slowly leaned in closer, "Not even in your dreams Klaus." The vixen gave the same devilish grin as the boy who taught her it a century ago and stood up and began to walk away. Klaus growled and tackled her to the wall and pinned her there.

"Where. Are. They?" He asked again looking in her eyes trying to compel her.

"Compulsion won't work wolf boy. My brothers told me I'd be able to get out if I helped them stall you. So yeah they continued to starve me of blood, but hey Damon gave me some vervain laced alcohol." He tightened his grip on her causing her to choke between her laughing.

"You are one crazy little thing, aren't you my dear?" He whispered to her as he was a little too close for comfort.

"I-I've been called worse." She croaked out. He dropped her causing Charlotte to crash to the ground as she held onto her neck trying to sooth it. Klaus began to walk towards the fire place picking up a glass from the table.

"So what agenda do you have against me love? Avenging your lover that I killed or helping your dear brothers out?" She stayed quiet.

"I mean your brothers are too preoccupied with Elena to give much of a damn about you. Then there's the boy you loved, as I recall he didn't feel much the same. I mean has he ever said I love you to you?"

"Shut up."

"I also remember hearing the last thing he did to yo-"

"Shut up!" She screamed. Her yells bounced and echoed across the mansion. Klaus laughed at her and finished his drink.

"Alright sweetheart, we need to get you cleaned up," Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows and saw two human women walk in.

"These lovely two will help you clean yourself up and get you a new outfit that isn't so…bloody," He pointed at her dress, the same dress she wore to the fundraiser, covered in dirt and blood. Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day. Be down in twenty minutes," He was gone and she was confused.

* * *

Klaus and Charlotte walked into the Mystic Grill. Charlotte changed into a new floral dress courtesy of Klaus and her signature leather jackets with tights. Klaus pulled out a bar stool for her and she hesitantly took it.

"Bourbon for me, and water for the lady," Klaus said to the bartender and Charlotte let her mouth drop.

"Um excuse me? Do I look like I'm five?"

"No love, but you're underage." He winked at her, that got her riled up. She got up but he held her wrist tightly, she tried not to flinch at the increasing pain.

"Sit or I will take you to the back and rip out your heart." She sat sound without a fight.

"There's a good girl. Now tell me love what cause a rift between you and your mate?" He smirked at her. She studied his face, she felt something off once again, she didn't feel curiosity but rather that he knows something. She tried to ignore that feeling and think back to her last moments with _him_.

_Charlotte's eyes fluttered open. She noticed she was wearing his button up upon feeling her back against his bare chest and his arms around her waist. She felt safe, protected, more importantly, she felt special. It was weird for her to think that someone really cares about her. Through the killings, and bloodlust she was lonely, but now with Kol's warm embrace she felt comfort. _

_"Someone's up." She heard him whisper. He didn't have his usual sleepy voice. It sounded as if he was up this whole time, almost edging to danger. All that comfort was gone. She sat up quickly, and looked behind her shoulder, he had his arms crossing behind his head lying down and looking straight at her with a smirk._

_"Something wrong, darling?" His voice was dark, and she began to feel the fear within her creep out. She hadn't felt like this in years, the safety she once felt disappeared. Charlotte flinched upon feeling him push her hair behind her, revealing her neck. He gave it a soft kiss, but she felt cold. He pulled away and forcefully made her look at him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" She tried to ask forcefully but it came out as a whimper._

_"Sad to say that you outlived your purpose love." He smirked as he caressed her cheek, he left his thumb there feeling a tear run down it._

_"W-what?"_

_"Emotions are for the weak, Lottie. Remember that." He snapped her neck and let her body fall back down on their bed._

Charlotte felt her heart sink upon remembering this memory. Klaus stayed quiet. He didn't seem joyful at her pain, he just seemed nonchalant.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She muttered and ran off. Upon watching her quickly hurry herself into the bathroom Klaus recalled another memory of that night.

_She covered her mouth, tears pouring out of her eyes watching Klaus dagger Kol. His body fell limp and went to the ground in an instant. Kol was gone. For a little while though, but she didn't know that. Kol also didn't know that she was there, but Klaus certainly did. He suddenly appeared in front of her, she tried to run but he already had her pinned against the wall. _

_"You know, I told my brother you were dead." She didn't respond to him._

_"Maybe I should make that true?" He smirked, and she only glared at him._

_"But I care for my brother. It's funny how love seems to work. He tried to push you away and snap your neck in order to protect you." She furrowed her eyebrows and right before she was about to speak, Klaus looked into her eyes and said, "I want you to forget Kol's name, the fact that he was an original, and any of his family members. You won't remember his name until the next time you see him, you're only going to think that he was tragically staked by me, at least until the next time you see him. You won't remember this conversation until then either." He compelled her, to forget Kol's name, so that if anyone asked, she couldn't say. It was pure torment, but all she knew was that her Kol was gone. Regardless if he cared about her_

She locked the door, and just stared at herself in the mirror, Charlotte covered her mouth to stop the sobs from coming out. It wasn't fair how alone she was in all of this. The boy she loved didn't love her yet she is avenging his death. It didn't make sense to anyone as to how hopeless she seemed. Charlotte really did not have anyone by her side. She seemed so independent, but like every other god damn vampire, she was alone. No one understood her choices and actions, they usually condemned it. Maybe they are right to do so. She felt like maybe she should be the sixteen year old girl she used to be, or just the sixteen year old girl everyone expected her to be. At least make her brothers deem her as their sister once again. Maybe then she'll figure out why they didn't save her, why didn't they help her during the round up back in 1864. It frustrated her as to how much she loved them; they're her brothers after all. No matter how angry she was with them, she will always protect them. They were really the only ones she had left.

Charlotte came back to reality hearing Klaus on the phone outside. She could tell he was talking to one of his hybrids out of town, and they sounded like they were talking in code. She felt a knot tighten in her stomach and quickly took out her phone to warn Damon.

'I think he is going to find out. Hide the important one.' She quickly typed the message and sent it. Charlotte made one last look into the mirror to make sure no traces of tears were there before heading out. Yet that was all pointless because Klaus was nowhere to be found. The bartender went up to her with a glass of whiskey.

"Your date had to go so he got you one last drink."

"Ew God no, he's not my date. But don't mind if I do." She took the glass out his hand and went to a bar stool. She felt someone take the seat next to her.

"Charlotte Salvatore, aren't you looking beautiful as always?" She turned to the young man and smirked.

"Oh Andrew, kissing my ass won't get you anywhere."

"C'mon, I'm just admiring my favorite teacher." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. It was refreshing, to see another vampire who wasn't trying to save Elena or trying to kill Klaus. Andrew and her had history, nothing romantic, she just taught him how to have fun while being a vampire. She learned from the best after all.

"I remember my first time meeting you," She began as she played with the remaining cubes of ice in his glass, "The boy who too scared to even drink from someone back in the twenties."

"I've come a long way haven't I?" He grinned, showing his white teeth. She looked at him as she made a clink with his glass.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls."

* * *

**AN: Alright finally got chapter four done. I had to rewrite it so many times and I'm still not sure if I'm really satisfied with it. But the reason I put the AN at the end is because I wanted to say that the next chapter is taking place during 3x13 (Bringing Out the Dead), aka the episode where Elijah undaggers the originals. So get ready for a present day Kol and how Charlotte deals with that news. More importantly, how this Andrew kid deals with that. By the way, Andrew's looks are inspired after Colton Haynes. But yeah, after the next chapter will probably be less flashbacks. Please continue to read, review, favorite, and follow. The reviews, suggestions, and overall comments are so helpful when it comes to writing. Thank you so much once again for all the support!**


	5. Bringing Out The Dead

**AN: CHAPTER 5 CAN I GET A HELL YEAH. It came out shorter as planned but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it, aka the ball chapter. Fun fact this and the ball chapters were actually one of the first ones I wrote back in February I think. A lot of what I wrote got deleted and changed since then. Anyways, R&R (I see those 40+ of you who have been alerting it without revieiwing, I c u, LOL). Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only Charlotte

* * *

**Loving you forever can't be wrong,**  
**Even though you're not here, won't move on**

**-Lana Del Rey**

Charlotte walked into Stefan's room not paying much attention to her bickering brothers. Her focus was all on her cell phone, since yesterday she and Andrew have been texting nonstop. He just really knew how to make her smile, something she hasn't really been doing much after her return to mystic falls.

"And what's got you so giggly?" Stefan raised an eyebrow to his sister.

"Yeah Charlie you've been on that thing nonstop all morning." It took her a few seconds to acknowledge her brothers, she finally locked up after putting her phone in her jean pocket.

"Yeah? Sorry, what were you saying?" She laughed, really genuinely laughed. This was their Charlie, the happy girl she should be. They didn't want to question how or why she got like this only embraced it.

"Get changed into something fancy we're going out for dinner." Her face lit up.

"Who are we feeding on tonight?" Nope, this was still the blood loving Charlotte.

"Not who, what, which is food. Human food. We're having a negotiation dinner with Klaus and Elijah." Damon said and she groned.

"Ugh fine," And headed back to her room without a fight. Which was strange because she usually would. The brothers exchanged glances. Charlotte was still blood thirsty around Andrew, she was just happier to be accompanied by someone when she was. He knew how to have a good time, mainly because she taught him too. She also wanted to mend whatever rift she felt towards her brothers and just focus on their family being happy again. Things seemed perfect, almost too perfect for the burgundy haired beauty. Things were so good, that it was bad. This wasn't the fun Charlotte. She seemed like she was going to be as boring as Elena, even Charlotte shuddered at that thought. She may not have met the doppelganger, but she really didn't want to.

Charlotte went back to her room and changed into a navy blue satin dress. It was sleeveless, with a collar, accompanied with a brown belt and matching brown ankle boots. She kept her curly hair down, but held the front back with a thin navy blue headband with a bow. Lastly, she would never forget her favorite leather jacket. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, muttering to herself, "let's get this over with."

They made it to Klaus' new mansion and was welcomed in by Elijah. "Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah then looked at Charlotte and furrowed his eyebrows, "Miss Charlotte Salvatore. I wasn't expecting you here."

Charlotte was a little stunned, and more importantly confused. "I'm sorry, but you know me?" Elijah shared a quick glance with his brother, who gave him an expressionless look. Elijah knew she clearly doesn't remember him and tried to brush over that, "My apologies, I've heard of you. Vampires talk you know." He smiled and she still felt uncomfortable. Klaus quickly changes the subject. "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men...and woman, shall we?" He motioned towards the table. Charlotte rolled her eyes at the hybrid, and followed her brothers down the steps into the dinning room. Elijah walked passed the siblings saying, "It's better to indulge him." Stefan stopped, "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out." Charlotte smacked her brother's arm and he glared at her for a second.

Klaus walked towards the table smirking, "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." The Salvatores glanced at each other, and silently made their way to the table. The seating was arranged as the following: a seat on each end, one seat on one side, and two on the other. Stefan was acting too much like a child upon sitting down when he realized he sat on the side with one seat. Damon sat at one end, and Elijah at the other; thus leaving Charlotte still standing as she was looking at the only free seat, next to Klaus. He was smiling, hard, trying not to laugh at her frustration with her brothers. "Its okay love, I won't bite," Klaus winked at her, she simply glared at him. He pulled out the chair for her, the one closest to Damon. "Here Charlotte dear, let me help you with your jacket." He took it off for her and placed it on the back of her chair. She stayed quiet, and gave a small smile.

Everyone began to eat, except Stefan, of course being moody. The server poured Damon a drink, he smirked at her, "Thank you, love." Charlotte choked almost choked on her carrot and gave her 'judging you' look to Damon at using the word_ love_, he mouthed 'what' to his sister and shrugged his shoulders. The attention now went to Stefan, "You lost your appetite," Klaus noted.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home?" Damon scolded his younger brother. "C'mon Stefan eat up, I haven't had steak this good since the 60s." Charlotte said in between bites, definitely, not lady-like but she didn't really care. Klaus smirked at the girl because she resembled so much like her late lover through her actions.

"That's the spirit," Klaus began, "Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" He questioned Damon.

"Well I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier," he retorted with a wink towards Elijah.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Snarky Stefan really was ruining Charlotte's appetite, she could see Klaus' eyes darken for a moment through the corner of her own eyes as she tried to focus on her plate.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah," He smirked at Stefan's failed attempt to interrogate him.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert," Stefan gritted to his teeth.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Charlotte had enough, no matter how much she tried, she was far from patient. Everyone knew the young girl can give the wildest of outbursts.

"Remember when the both of you let dad take me away to die? Yeah, get off your high horses." She sassed at the brothers.

"Ah, Charlotte dear how did you turn anyways?" Klaus smirked at her.

"Funny story actually. My boyfriend of the time fed on me and I made the mistake of blurting something to him causing him to speed off."

"And what would that be?" Elijah said gaining interest in her story, and he definitely knew the boy she was talking about.

She blushed and laughed at herself, "I told him I loved him. Scared him enough he ran off, the twit didn't even heal my neck!" Elijah and Klaus both let out a laugh as if they knew all too well that that would happen. She tried to get over the laugh and odd feeling she got from it and continued her story.

"Anyways, my dad thought I was a vampire and shot me." The room fell silent as she bit into a piece of garlic bread. "Of all people Katherine Pierce saved me. Unfortunately, that added to my father's speculation. The next night was the vampire round up of 1864. He had some big guy carry me to the other vampires to die." She tried saying the next word but a force stopped hersellf; yet again she couldn't say his name so she improvised. "M-my boyfriend saved me from the big oaf. He realized I had vampire blood in my system and wasted no time in snapping my neck. Now here I am today, the end."

"Did your dear brothers knew you had a boyfriend before you turned?" Klaus asked as he was pointing at the brothers with his fork. She scoffed.

"As if. The two were busy competing for Katherine's love. They didn't have time to know his sister would sneak out at night to make out with him, and do _other things_." She smirked at Stefan trying her best to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Charlie please don't talk about those things when I'm trying to digest my dinner." Damon wined, she laughed and took a sip out of her glass.

The night when on, and eventually got into a discussion on the original Petrova doppelganger and how her brothers need to stay away from Elena. Charlotte was bored out of her mind trying to block out the conversation. It always had to be about one of the dopplegangers didn't it? Charlotte used her butter knife to draw little designs into her palm and watch it heal seconds later. She stopped upon hearing Damon say, "I'm gonna get some air," as he got up angrily. Charlotte sighed and grabbed her jacket. "Here I'll go with you," and quickly followed him out of the room.

"I will go deal with this" Elijah said as he rose and followed the two siblings. Once the three of them made it out of Klaus' site Elijah used his speed to advance in front of them, causing them to abruptly stop right in their tracks. Before Charlotte could yell at Elijah, he placed a finger in between his lips telling them to stay quiet. He motioned for them to follow him; Damon and Charlotte exchanged confused looks and walked behind Elijah. They entered the room filled with coffins, four to be exact, since Klaus was obviously missing the important one. One which was Elijah's, that was obviously empty. Elijah opened the first coffin revealing a man in his mid thirties with long curly hair and a dagger right in his heart. Elijah quickly removed it and went to the next one, which was Rebekah's. Charlotte was honestly surprised that Klaus didn't undager as soon as he got her body back, but he had a somewhat reason why. Elijah moved to the last occupied coffin. It revealed a young boy, probably in his late teens or early twenties. Charlotte looked at him, because something within her felt weird. She stared at the boy with furrowed eyebrows, and then it all clicked.

_"And who might you be Miss-I-am-going-to-rebel-against-my-father's-wishe s" Kol asked her as he twirled her around. She blushed._

_"Charlotte. Charlotte Salvatore, and yourself?" _

_"Kol Mikaelson."_

* * *

_"You're just like her aren't you Kol? Like Katherine; a bloodsucker, a monster, a manipulative bloodsucking monster," She asked as she was stuttering on her words, fear clearly embedded in her tone. She grasped her bleeding neck._

_"You make it sound so devilish darling," He replied smirking at how scared she was. He continued talking, "Lottie, don't be scared. One day you can be just like me. It'd be magnificent." He ran his bloodstained fingers down a strand of her hair and touched her neck, taking just a little bit of blood from the still open wound, he licked if off her fingers and she squirmed. He seemed satisfied with himself and smiled._

* * *

_"Come again darling?"_

_"I-uh I-I don't want to live watching my brothers fight for a girl. I don't want to live under the control of someone else. I want to live reckless and wild. I want to not have a single damn in the world. I want to live with you, forever. I love you Kol" She kissed him, and he was absolutely thrilled._

* * *

_"Lottie, how do you feel?"_

_"Kol, am I a vampire?" She took heavy breaths trying to control the hunger, she tried to ignore her mouth watering. Kol was pleased at how unstable she already is, his new student had much to learn. He stroked her cheek and upon releasing her, Kol moved to the side. Behind him was a human girl, compelled to be quiet, silently whimpering as she held onto her already bleeding neck. Charlotte slowly began to stalk forwards to the girl she could barely hear Kol reply "Yes" to her question._

_"Hungry." Was all he could hear her mutter to herself as she jumped foreword and devoured everything the human had to offer._

_"I couldn't hear that darling, hm?" Charlotte felt the girl go limp and dropped her to the ground._

_"Terrific." She smiled bearing her blood covered mouth and fangs. _

* * *

_"Something wrong, darling?" His voice was dark, and she began to feel the fear within her creep out. She hadn't felt like this in years, the safety she once felt disappeared. Charlotte flinched upon feeling him push her hair behind her, revealing her neck. He gave it a soft kiss, but she felt cold. He pulled away and forcefully made her look at him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" She tried to ask forcefully but it came out as a whimper. "Kol," She whispered closing her eyes as she felt herself begin to cry._

_"Sad to say that you outlived your purpose love." He smirked as he caressed her cheek, he left his thumb there feeling a tear run down it._

_"W-what?"_

_"Emotions are for the weak, Lottie. Remember that." He snapped her neck and let her body fall back down on their bed._

* * *

_She covered her mouth, tears pouring out of her eyes watching Klaus dagger Kol. His body fell limp and went to the ground in an instant. Kol was gone. For a little while though, but she didn't know that. Kol also didn't know that she was there, but Klaus certainly did. He suddenly appeared in front of her, she tried to run but he already had her pinned against the wall._

_"You know, I told my brother you were dead." She didn't respond to him._

_"Maybe I should make that true?" He smirked, and she only glared at him._

_"But I care for my brother. It's funny how love seems to work. He tried to push you away and snap your neck in order to protect you." She furrowed her eyebrows and right before she was about to speak, Klaus looked into her eyes and said, "I want you to forget Kol's name, the fact that he was an original, and any of his family members. You won't remember his name until the next time you see him, you're only going to think that he was tragically staked by me, at least until the next time you see him. You won't remember this conversation until then either." He compelled her, to forget Kol's name, so that if anyone asked, she couldn't say. It was pure torment, but all she knew was that her Kol was gone. Regardless if he cared about her_

She snapped back to reality after the wave of memories flooded her thoughts. She knew it, she bloddy knew it. That stupid hybrid messed with her head all those years ago, he was the reason she felt too much pain to talk about Kol, her Kol. She was going to kill Klaus, oh yes, she wanted to rip out his liver and every god damn organ in his body. She was too overwhelmed for this, "You've got to be kidding me." She was all she could mutter to herself as she was looking at the body, Elijah and Damon turned to her. Damon was confused, but Elijah knew she finally figured out her puzzle. Even though Kol didn't die, he was still a big ass to her in his final moments. It was his side she didn't like, well only didn't like when he acted that way to her. This was the only time she was truly terrified of the psychotic, homicidal, and unstable love of her life. She needed to get out of here; she didn't want him to see her, not yet at least.

"Uh, I don't want to see all this go down. I've been emotionally drained enough. I'm going to head home," She quickly came up with this pathetic lie to get out of there. Elijah nodded knowing she wasn't ready for Kol. Damon looked at her, blinked a few times, and continued to look at her. His gut told him that she was lying but he didn't want to say anything in front of any originals so he let her off the hook this time, "alright Charlie, we'll see you soon, be safe." She nodded quickly and left the mansion.


	6. Dangerous Liaisons

**AN: IT'S HERE CHAPTER 6. I'm so happy that I wrote most of this chapter months ago when I first had this story in mind, that's why I was able to publish it after a day. Probably my favorite and longest chapter yet, a lot of shit goes down you guys, and hopefully any confusion gets cleared up in it. I might not update for a few days now, I have a lot of ideas and not sure which paths to pick. Any suggestions? Honestly, I am so grateful for the burst of reviews I recieved from the last chapter, thank you so much. Please continue to do so! I also want ideas, suggestions, guesses, all that good stuff. WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEEEE. Also the link to Charlotte's ball gown will be on my profile page for those who wants to see it. R&R. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

**I'm naked, I'm numb, ****I'm stupid, I'm staying,**

**And if Cupid's got a gun, ****then he's shootin'**

**- Lykke Li**

Charlotte woke up, groggy from last night. She saw the empty bottles and blood bags covering her floor. She tried ignoring the fact that Kol was back. They were meant to be together, they loved each other, but everything is happening at the wrong time. Her brothers will kill her upon finding out that the boy she fell for in 1864 was a member of the Original Family.

"Look who is finally up." Her attention went to the door and saw Andrew walking into her bedroom; he admired her floor and smirked. Poor guy, he was madly in love with her, and she knew it. She didn't feel the same for him, thinking about even dating the guy would make her throw up. He looked at her and brought out an envelope with her name on it, she raised an eyebrow upon looking at it.

"Found this outside your doorstep," Andrew said upon throwing the card in her lap. She quickly opened it and read it out loud, "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

Mikaelsons.

Kol Mikaelson.

Uh oh.

"Cool who's party are we crashing?" Andrew said plopping onto her bed causing her to roll her eyes.

"First off it's a ball. Second of all, I was the one invited." She winked at him and he laughed. He turned himself to face her as they both sat on the bed.

"Miss Charlotte Salvatore, would you please do me the honor and accompany me to the Mikaelson's ball?" He asked in a sarcastic formal tone upon grabbing her hand. She laughed and felt the heat make it onto her cheeks.

"The ball you're not invited to?" She said laughing. "Just say yes, you know you want to."

She sighed, "It'd be my pleasure." She was bored, so what that Kol was back, he was an ass to her at the end. He didn't care about her. She wanted to get the original riled up, just a little bit, until she's satisfied. It was their thing, to push each other's buttons. Andrew kissed her cheek and quickly left. She touched the spot and felt bad, she was leading him on, it wasn't going to end well at all and she knew it. She felt like Katherine when she toyed with her brothers so damn much. This was when she finally noticed a note on the back.

_You skipping out last night won't stop Kol from knowing you're alive, he doesn't know yet, but I recommend to not test his patience. You of all people should know that.- Klaus_

She realized she just read the note out loud, without stopping. She could finally say his name.

"Kol." She breathed out and smiled to herself.

* * *

Her brothers left much earlier than her, she was taking her time to get dolled up. She wore a light pink ball gown, with silver gems covering the chest area and went down to make a design on one side of her ball gown. She never really liked pink, well she did when she was human, but today she felt like it was perfect. Along with them she wore silver elbow length silk gloves. She parted her hair to the side and French braiding the front portion so she could pin them back and let the rest of her curls down. Andrew arrived shortly after and linked his arm with Charlotte.

The huge doors of the mansion were opened and the townspeople were flooding in. They held onto each other and walked towards Damon and the mayor talking. She stopped when she saw a figure walk up to them and talked to the two. She listened in the conversation and instantly picked up the voice. It was him, it was Kol. Her heart began to beat rapidly, and she had to try her best to slow it down. Andrew took notice of it, but continued to walk towards the three as he held onto her arms. She finally regained her composure and tried her best to act indifferent to everything. As Kol began to walk away, Damon spoke

"Well looks like Cinderella made it to her ball. Looking gorgeous Charlie." Kol stopped. He froze right in his tracks. Only Damon called one girl Charlie, and that was his Lottie. He slowly turned around with narrowed eyebrows and pure shock. She was alive. His Charlotte wasn't killed by Nik. She still had that stunning soft smile, perfect soft skin, warm eyes that made any man weak. He noticed her hair wasn't as brown as before, with a hint of burgundy in there. It suited his girl. She wore a pink ball gown; even as a vampire she never wore pink, only when she was a mere human.

"Who's the guy?" Damon asked, clearly protective in his tone. Kol was so shocked that she was here, he didn't realize her arms were hooked to another man. This man was keeping his Lottie away from her, and boy was he going to pay.

"I'm her date actually." Andrew retorted. Kol looked at his girl, her expression was nonchalant, as if she didn't care that he was standing right before her. She gave him a soft smile once again.

"This is Andrew, met him in the twenties, and taught him how to have a blast as a vampire." She giggled at her date and he smile back. Kol was clenching his fist. Charlotte's attention quickly towards Carol, "Oh, You must be the mayor of Mystic Falls. I'm Charlotte Salvatore." She knew how to win the hearts of adults, making herself seem like the perfect angel.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte, now if you all excuse me I have to have a word with the city's treasurer." She smiled back at the young girl shaking her hand and walked away.

She locked eyes with Kol, she knew that look, he was trying to read her, trying to figure out what his dear Lottie was up to.

"I don't believe we met." She said in the perfect disguised tone of confusion. Kol took a second to respond or to wonder if she really didn't know him. He quickly grabbed her hand kissing it as he kept his eyes on her.

"Kol Mikaelson."

"Pleasure," she said seeming uninterested in who he was, he was getting heated, she just knew it. Damon had to hold in his laughter, but he had a proud smile towards his sister being snarky to the Original. Too bad he didn't realize the two had history together.

"Charlie can you help me find Stefan?" He spoke up, all three pairs of eyes were on him.

"Yeah, sure," she said as she unlinked herself from Andrew. " Andrew don't get yourself in too much trouble." She whispered in his ear, even though the other two vampires both heard them, and kissed his cheek. Kol was ready to strangle some sense into her, but he stood there, with his dark eyes. She walked passed him smirking. It was just Andrew and Kol, and Kol quickly seized his opportunity, "C'mon mate I know a few places where we can get ourselves a drink." He winked at him and grinned, so the younger vampire knew what he meant by 'drink'. Andrew got excited, "Alright cool man." Kol patted his shoulder and led the way to some random room in the hallway.

"So, who do we kill first?" Andrew said smirking. Kol gave him a twisted smile, "You." Before Andrew could question Kol, the Original quickly ripped his heart out.

"The young ones never learn do they?" He laughed to himself. He quickly cleaned himself up and threw the heart out the window. He could hear Elijah gathering everyone together and made his way up the stair case and examined the crowd gathering. His eyes focused on one person only.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Charlotte was with her brothers as their attention went straight towards the women going down the steps, it was the Original Witch.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon whispered.

"Oh yeah." His brother nodded in agreement. She didn't pay attention to them she looked at the steps and locked eyes with Kol, who was glaring at her since she first entered the room, she felt a shudder through her body. He was just shocked she was alive, and confused as to why she didn't remember him, he then assumed she was just acting like that in front of her brother. Charlotte saw his flustered expression turn into anger, as he turned behind him and glared at his brother. Klaus simply responded with a smug look. Before Kol said anything Elijah continued talking.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." He said and then made his way down the steps.

Kol quickly walked down next to his brother

"You said she was dead." He gritted to his teeth.

"Oops." Klaus said taking a sip out of his drinking. "Consider this a peace offering little brother." Before Kol could respond his brother was gone lost in the crowd, probably looking for Caroline. He walked into the crowd and stopped right in his tracks as her saw her talking to the other Salvatore brother who he hasn't met yet.

"I'm not dancing with you Stefan." She laughed

"Why not?" He whined

"I'm not desperate enough for a dance partner that I'm going to partner with my brother" She smiled patting him on the shoulder, and he walked off. After her brother was gone she looked right in front of her and saw Kol. Her eyes widened a little, but tried to stop herself from giving it away. He smirked and walked up to her.

"Charlotte. Oh how I've missed you, love. You still looked stunning, as always." He said taking her hand and caressed small circles onto it. She smiled and hoped that the following words come out somewhat believable.

"I'm sorry, didn't we just meet a few minutes ago?" She tried to ask innocently, and he clearly bought it.

He froze, "What?" he asked and boy his tone did not sound happy, "So you really don't know darling?" She shook her head like a child.

"Of course that bastard brother of mine compelled you to forget me; I mean he did tell me you were dead." She stayed quiet, she felt kind of bad for throwing Klaus under the bus like that.

"Don't worry it's not your fault Lottie, I'll tell you about us and our relationship over a dance." He said with that boyish smile she always fell in love with.

"Not even asking me to dance, how chivalrous of you." She smirked at him, she felt like a total bitch, but she wanted to have some fun with it. Yet, there was a part of her screaming at her, asking her why she was continuing on with this foolish act, it's that part of her that wasn't scared of her brothers; that part of her that was madly in love with him regardless of how much he hurt her in the past.

"You never liked the gentleman type Lottie, but I the music playing come with me." He said as he began dragging her into the room which made her she feel like a child. They stood behind her brother and Elena, and they both gave her confused looks, she just looked away blushing, and Kol seemed amused. The dancing finally began and he quickly began to talk.

"This was how we met you know, I asked you for a dance at some formal event back when you were human."

"Oh really?" She said in a bored tone, she didn't know how to act considering she knew all of these memories.

"I missed us, we used to have a blast. My favorite thing about you was that you didn't care about what anyone thought, your happiness, was your priority." He continued, she couldn't tell if he knew she was lying. She looked away and saw Klaus glaring at her while he danced with Caroline, and she quickly looked back at Kol.

"I turned you too, how can you not remember that? Well Katerina gave you the blood, I was more than happy to snap you're pretty little neck," He grinned.

"You say it as if I care." She responded with a harsh tone, she could feel him boil up inside. Right before he could respond it was time to switch partners, and once he twirled her around she ended up in the arms of Klaus. 'This isn't going to be good' she thought.

"Hello sweetheart." He said with a playful smile, all she could do was try to smile back.

"I'm surprised my brother is falling for your weak act." She looked over the dancing crowd and saw Kol watching them confused.

"I mean, didn't I only compel you to forget Kol's name, for the safety of both my family and yours. Also I compelled you to forget until the next time you saw him, which clearly you already had. Last night, you quickly left my mansion for a reason right love?" She glared at him.

"You just don't want your dear brothers to find out that you loved an Original, and by the look in your eyes you still do. Or are you trying to get back at him for snapping your neck before I daggered him? Maybe it's both, hm?" And with that she was twirled back into the arms of Kol.

"I had a feeling you were lying darling. Now who should I kill to prove to you that you're mine, and I'm yours? I mean I already ripped out that baby vampire's heart," Her mouth dropped.

"Andrew!" She gasped, and felt tears well up in her eye. She knew something bad was going to happen to him. She had to blink them away so Kol couldn't use them against her.

"I'm surprised you finally realized your date was missing. I mean you've been too busy reconciling with me to even give a damn about the guy? Smart move, love."

"You're not killing anyone else Kol." She snapped at him. His fire of his Lottie was still in there.

"Don't tell me you're a Marry Sue vampire Lottie." He whined. The music ended and the dancing stopped, but he still held her in the dancing place, tightly.

"No, I do what I want, and right now I don't want anything to do with you." She growled and broke away from his grasp; she quickly went into the crowd of people.

Kol let his Lottie be and walked away towards his sister asking "Where's your date?"

"Flirting with his ex" She sighed "Where is Charlotte I haven't seen her in years, I heard she's somewhere here. I always liked the girl, hopefully she and I can share a distaste for Elena"

He ignored her question about Charlotte and said "You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for mortals are the first sign of weakness."

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules?" His face of disgust turned into a smirk "I'm in."

* * *

Her brothers and Elena were nowhere to be found, as always. She saw that Caroline girl who was talking to Matt, the kid who works at The Grill. She was about to walk up to them and introduce herself when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so-" She began to say but stopped when she realized it was Klaus.

"Oh it's just you never mind." She smiled sweetly.

"My brother fancies you, I'm not going to let you hurt him" he replied. She scoffed at the hybrid, "Says the guy who daggered him."

"I'm his brother."

"That makes it worse." He laughed at her frustration, but his laugh quickly got dark. "Love, I've been nothing less of a gentleman towards you, and this is how you repay me?"

"If you've been listening to mine and your brother's conversation you'd know I don't like gentlemen."

He chuckled and continued "You were using me as a scapegoat because you're scared of what your brothers might think. Charlotte dear, I think they have no care about you at the moment considering they're fighting for Elena. Haven't we gone over this? So take my advice, and do whatever makes you happy. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to win over a certain blonde." He said as he softly touched her shoulder and then passed her to make his way out the room. She saw Kol staring at her from the other end of the room; she looked down and left to find her brothers.

She was walking in some hallway and heard the sounds of her brothers' voices

"I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan."

"Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan."

"My emotions? How is this even happening right now?"

"Maybe because you care too damn much."

"Enough!" A voice yelled, and they looked to see an aggravated Charlotte standing in the Library doorway. She continued to talk "You know if this was a year ago the roles would definitely be reversed."

"People change Charlie." Stefan said.

"Speaking of girls we need to take care of, Charlie why is mini Klaus your new date?" Damon asked.

"He's not my date!" She blushed "Plus that's none of your concern." And with that she walked out of the room leaving Stefan and Damon baffled at their little sister.

* * *

She was outside and stopped when she saw Matt putting his varsity jacket over Rebekha. She smiled, 'Maybe they could make a cute couple.' She saw them walking away and her smile vanished as she saw Kol lurking in the shadows, and he did not look happy. She used her vampire speed and stopped him from walking any further.

"Don't kill him."

"Ah, carrying about mortal lives, first symptom of being a Mary Sue vampire."

"Can you please stop calling me that?" She meant to say it in a normal voice but accidentally yelled it instead. She didn't mean to yell at him she was just frustrated about everyone's assumptions.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, he was about to touch her cheek but she was already gone.

Kol walked back inside and stood next to Finn as their mother was about to speak, he looked to his left and saw Charlotte standing in between her brothers, he could tell she was sad, but he just couldn't understand why. She was the one who was pushing him away, although she was still angry at him. Still did she really care that much about what her brothers thought of her? After being daggered for over a century, he realized that this wasn't his Lottie. This wasn't his Lottie who was as wicked and unstable as him. This was Lottie, tied down to her brothers' expectations. This was Charlotte Salvatore trying to please her brothers rather than herself. She wasn't her normal crazy self, and Kol didn't like it one bit. His thoughts were interrupted to the sound of someone ringing their glass; it was his mother at the top of the steps.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

He saw Charlotte looking at him, with small smile as she raised her glass towards him, and he did the same.

Charlotte stood alone amongst all these people until she saw Stefan run out the door, following him was Elena, and the Originals casually walking out, minus Kol. 'This isn't good' she worried to herself. She ran out the door holding onto her ball gown and stood next to Klaus only to realize they were watching Damon next to an unconscious Kol

"Damon what did you do?" She yelled at him, completely upset.

"Snapped your date's neck Charlie, just being the problem I am." He responded with hatred embedded in his voice and he began to walk away.

She walked down the steps and hovered over Kol's unconscious body.

"There is a staircase upon entering the back door; Just take him through there so the other guests don't notice." Klaus said to Finn and Elijah, they quickly picked up their little brother by each arm and sped off.

"Charlie, I'm going to take Elena home, so I'll see you at the boarding house." Stefan told her and she simply nodded. Then she realized she was in the presence of Elena, yeah she saw her earlier but they never really met.

"Hi, I'm Elena. Your brothers told me so much about you," She said smiling.

"I'm sure they both have." She replied showing the doppelganger how much she didn't like her, before Elena could respond Stefan took her away.

It was just her, Klaus, and Rebekah. The two original siblings staring at her didn't make the scene less awkward.

"Good, you don't like her as well Charlotte." Rebekah cheered. Charlotte laughed, "Good to see you to Rebekah." She turned her attention towards Klaus, "Which bedroom is Kol's?" He smirked, "Third one on the right." And she was gone.

Charlotte went upstairs and walked down the huge hallway until she and saw Finn and Elijah leaving Kol's room. She smiled and walked passed them into his room shutting the door behind her. She saw him lying on his back deeply unconscious. Elijah and Finn placed him on the side of the bed; they probably knew she was going to stay with him until he woke up, which would be in at least an hour or two. She checked her cell phone and noticed it was almost eleven o'clock then placed it on his dresser. She sat on the edge of his bed, and admired him. He looked so innocent; he didn't look like an evil murderer. He looked human. She got up and went to lie down next to him. She stared at him for a few seconds before going in to kiss his cheek whispering, "I'll always stand by your side." She planned on just waiting for him to wake up, but the exhaustion took over and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours passed by until Kol's eyes finally snapped open and he gasped for breath. He rubbed his stiff neck muttering "I am going to murder Damon Salvatore." Anger was clear in his tone. It was still dark out he noticed looking out the window, but he didn't hear any guests. He forgot all of his thoughts when he noticed Charlotte sleeping next to him. He looked at her, she seemed like she was scared. She was always distraught whenever her hands were gripping onto the sheets. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. She suddenly got even more stiff and slowly got up as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She sleepily asked. He held her hand and made a 'shhh' sound, "Go back to sleep darling," he whispered in her ear, pushing her body back down. She suddenly snapped back back up. "What time is it?" She asked nervously.

"Almost one in the morning, what's wrong Lottie?" He asked looking the clock next to his bed. He felt her quickly jump out the bed heading for his door.

"I need to go home. My brothers, they'll be worried, crap. I'm so stupid." She was rubbing her temples. He appeared in front of her, stopping her from reaching the door handle and placed a finger on her lips and began to 'shh' her again, he then used both hands and cupped her face.

"No you're not. You can tell them in the morning." He told her, and she bit her lip. He knew she only did that when she was really unsure about something, unsure to the point where she was nervous and scared. "Its fine, we can just go back to sleep, and tell them that if they ask. It will be the truth." She nodded, but still picked up her phone from his dresser, "I still need to text my brothers at least."

"You need to bloody do what?" He narrowed his eyes. She turned around with her mouth dropped, "You're joking right Kol?" He didn't answer her, he was mad she even assumed he was, he got even angrier when he saw that se had to cover her mouth from laughing.

"Klaus didn't teach you twenty first century technology yet huh?" He gave her an annoyed look, she brought her hands up in a defensive mode, "Hey, hey, I was just wondering. Um, texting, it's like a written message you send to someone's mobile phone, much easier than calling. I'll teach you another time." She said as she began to scroll through her phone. The Original noticed her change of face when she looked at it with disappointment. No messages, no texts, nothing from her brothers.

"Are they mad?" He asked curiously.

"They didn't notice that I didn't come home." She whispered. "Maybe they're starting not to care about me once again. Klaus was right." She sniffled a little. Kol walked closer towards her and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away and led her back to the bed. She lied on the left and he lied on the right, they were facing each other. He pulled over the comforter to place over them. She stayed quiet, and looked down, she seemed sad-really, really sad. Kol quickly took note of it.

"Lottie, what's wrong?" She looked up at him, her eyes were red withh evident tears. She began to cry, and felt the burning tears fall. Kol hated seeing her sad, he's seen her cry out of fear and such, but when she was miserable, he didn't know what to do. He held her hand, and caressed it once again with circles using his thumb. He didn't say a word.

"Why did you leave me? Why Kol? You're acting like everything is fine, but you snapped my neck and left me. You said I outlived my purpose. I woke up alone Kol, until I went downstairs and watched your brother dagger you. I was miserable for years, for a guy who never loved me. Why are you doing this to me?" She was hysterical, and began using her small fists to hit his chest. He quickly grabbed both of them with his own. She closed her eyes and continued to sob.

"Look at me." Kol said sternly, and he did. He saw the desperation in her eyes, he saw how broken he really was, and he was the reason why, which made him feel worse.

"I acted so cold to protect you darling. We were in New Orleans at the time, remember? My father who was hunting my siblings and me down found us. I was just going to take you with me and we'd leave my family, but Nik told me you were a liability, you and I both could have died. I needed you to hate me so you wouldn't follow me and get yourself killed Lottie. I couldn't let that happen to my girl could I? I was going to get you after a few years when the Mikael hysteria died down, but as you know, Nik stuck a dagger in my heart because he thought I'd do something stupid." He caressed her cheek. She sniffled again after her crying died down, "Really?" He nodded his head and leaned in to kiss her. They pulled away and let their foreheads touch. She went down to place head against his chest. "I love you Kol." She whispered, he only kissed her forehead. Her heart dropped a little when he didn't say it back, but he never actually has before. She shouldn't be expecting much from him.

Kol waited until he could hear her heart beat so slowly that he for sure knew she was asleep. She moves a lot in her sleep, and pulled away from him, it was better for him to look at her. He saw the inner peace she finally felt. She wasn't scared; she wasn't confused, she wasn't anxious, she was normal for once, she seemed safe. He thought back to the last time he saw her like this.

_Kol snapped her neck and carefully placed her in the middle of the bed and covered her cold body with a blanket. She may have unwillingly gone unconscious, but she seemed so calm, in tranquility, but so fragile. She was his Lottie, his delicate Lottie that he adored. Kol kneeled down and caressed her cheek and pushed back a few strands of hair. "I love you Lotte, I will return to you soon." Kol whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He only said it when he knew she could never hear him utter those words, it made him so vulnerable and he refused to ever show that side, even around her._


	7. All My Children

**AN: Not much to say, I tried my best rewriting this chapter many times, and again I'm still not satisfied LOL. Thanks once again for the love so far! Please continue to read and review! Like I've been saying, suggestions and feedback are always welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte

* * *

The day after the ball Charlotte woke up to Kol smiling at her with his childish grin. She felt like she flashbacked to over a century ago. She smiled back at him until she noticed that he was shirtless, and gave him a questioning look. Suddenly she felt the warm sheets touching most of her skin rather than her dress. Charlotte looked down and saw herself only in her bra and panties. She immediately sat up confused.

"Last night was wonderful." He gave a wide grin.

"We didn't have sex, wait, did we? Did you compel me? You ass! How did you compel me to forget? How could you!" She smacked his chest. He laughed.

"Calm down I'm only joking."

"Then since when did I start taking off my clothes in my sleep?"

"As much as I wish you could darling, your dress is on the chair, I didn't want you to ruin it." He winked at her. She tried smacking his chest again but he quickly grabbed her hand at ease.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before! Also, tell me Lottie, when did you get that tattoo?" He caressed the letters on her lower hip, the ink on her skin was 'MDCCCLXIV'. They were roman numerals.

"1864" He whispered. She blushed and quickly got up to put her dress back on. Her back was facing him, and Charlotte looked out the window. Kol laid back down keeping his hands behind his head admiring his girl. Stunning was an understatement for him. Charlotte somehow managed to bring out his inner demons, and if she was lucky a glimpse of his human features. After putting it back on, she was trying to reach the zipper until she felt a hand on her waist and another hand zip it back up for her. She could feel Kol's breath on her shoulder, as he traced kisses from there to her neck. He kept his lips there for a few moments, until his fangs suddenly bit into her skin and she couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips. He sucked her blood for a little bit before abruptly pulling away, ripping her fast healing skin in the process. He started coughing out her blood and she turned to face him. Oops, she forgot to tell him she's been drinking vervain.

"You're on vervain? Why the hell are you on vervain?" He squinted his eyes as he cleared his throat from the burning taste.

"So I'm not compelled by originals." She said in a matter of fact tone. He gave a playful grin.

"That's why you were confused when you thought I compelled you." She rolled her eyes at her gullible situation from a few minutes ago.

"Well no more of that Lottie, blood sharing isn't fun when you're drinking something wretched like that every day."

"I don't know Kol…" Before she could even formulate any words after that he quickly turned her back around and he licked the blood off her neck regardless of the taste and kissed upwards to her jaw line and then her cheek. Kol nibbled on her earlobe as he whispered "I definitely missed this. I missed you." She giggled and felt the same bliss she did upon their first few encounters in 1864. Charlotte quickly turned to face him and kissed him, roughly, just how they liked it. He was as thrilled as a new born vampire in a blood bank. She could feel his hands travel upwards from her waste and try to zip her dress back down, before he could even succeed she pulled away.

"I missed you too" she grinned at him, almost matching his own, and gave him one last kiss. Charlotte nibbled his lip with her fangs, and licked the seeping blood from it, then left the room abruptly. She could hear him mutter 'tease' on her way out. Right when she made it into the hallway she bumped into someone.

"I see someone enjoys bumping into me." She rolled her eyes at Klaus. He noticed she was still in her dress from last night, showing that she had a little sleep over with his younger brother.

"Wow you really did what makes you happy didn't you Charlotte" He said trying to hide a laugh.

"No we didn't do _that_ Klaus. We just slept together." He grinned even harder.

"Shut up I don't mean it like that stop laughing." She said as she felt her cheeks burning and just used her vampire speed to leave.

* * *

Kol finally got the hang of this texting thing with the help of Klaus as they sat on the bar stools at The Grill and texted Charlotte to come meet up with him and his brother. He saw her arrive on a motorcycle, but paid less attention to that and more attention to what the blood hell she was wearing. He could see her stomach and that wasn't a good sign.

Charlotte walked into The Grill and saw Kol and Klaus at the bar. Kol didn't smile at her; he was glaring at her with narrowed eyes as if he was shocked to see her. In actuality he was shocked to see what she war wearing. In this cold weather, people like Elena are bundled up when she was walking around in a black strapless bustier top that might as well have been a bra, with high waisted shorts that reached halfway up her belly button, this definitely showed off her abdomens. The bustier she wore amped up her cleavage, especially when she took off her leather jacket upon walking in. Klaus was laughing at his little brother's astonishment.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Kol," Charlotte snorted at him.

"No but I think I see a prostitute, we're at a bar _Charlotte_ not a brothel" She was taken aback by him, he only used her full name when he was furious, or chastising her immensely. "It's not like I'm naked _Kol_," She snapped back emphasizing on his name as well.

"You might as well be. Why can everyone see your thighs, and your stomach, and your breasts?"

"I dress how I want."

"Not like that you don't." She rolled her eyes at him and he continued criticizing her, "Should of nicknamed you harlot, Charlotte." That really riled her up, she wanted to smack his double mindedness back to the early twentieth century where they belonged.

"My body isn't for anyone else. It's for me so I can wear whatever the hell I want."

"Keep in mind I daggered him before the feminist movement Charlotte." Klaus said laughing.

"Shut up." The couple said together to the original, this caused the two to glare at each other.

"Ugh fine I'll put my jacket back on, that's it." After she did he quickly grabbed the zipper and pulled it all the way up, she tried to fight him but she couldn't. He was treating her like a child, but they were fighting like a middle aged couple, before she yelled at him her phone went off.

"What Damon?" She didn't mean to snap at her brother.

"Oh well someone's snippy, where are you?"

"The Grill, why?" She sighed.

"Come to the boarding house, we need a family meeting."

"No."

"Dad's alive." She had to stop herself from dropping her phone, her eyes widened and she could feel the burning eyes of the two originals in front of her who were surprised from what they were hearing.

"W-what?"

"Okay, no he's not. I was just hoping that'd get your ass over here."

"Damon! I am going to-"

"Yeah yeah, rip my throat, spleen, heart, intestines, liver. As long as you get your ass here then I don't care." He hung up, and she groaned turning around to the door.

"Don't forget to change, darling!" Kol yelled out in a fake caring tone as he watched her walk out. She stopped before opening the door and took off jacket knowing it would anger him and walked out. She didn't know whether to enjoy or hate his possessiveness, it always managed to ruin her fun at some points in time.

* * *

Charlotte made it home and it was empty. "Lying pricks," she muttered to herself. Her brothers weren't here for their supposed 'family meeting', she walked into the living room and went up to the table to fix herself a drink. Before she could have a sip her phone vibrated.

"You both are going to get your intestines pulled out I swear." Charlotte said upon answering.

"Good you're home. Now stay there." Stefan ordered, she immediately questioned him, "What?"

"Please Charlie, just stay home. We'll explain everything later; it's to keep you safe."

"Wait Stefan what's going on?" She asked worryingly, this was the first time he has heard her somewhat scared since she was human.

"No time now, stay put."

"But-" He hung up on her before she could say anything else.

The hours passed by and Charlotte was walking around the boarding house with a whiskey bottle in her hand as she was chugging it down. She was so bored. Her brothers weren't home, and Kol wasn't answering his phone. All she's done was sit on the couch and drink. Charlotte made it upstairs into her room with a small knife she found lying around, whiskey in one hand, the knife in the other. She enjoyed carving designs on her palms and wrists with the knife when she was bored, some would call her mental, she called herself artistic. Once she found that unentertaining she tossed the knife on her bed and wiped the blood away with a rag. All the carvings were already healed. She circled around the room trying to finish the bottle until she felt a presence behind her. It was Kol with an expression that could kill, she didn't pay attention to it and she smiled widely.

"Hey I've been trying to ca-"

"How dare you Charlotte?" He said slowly. He used her full name again, this was definitely his furious side. She blinked and gave him a confused expression, "What?"

"How. Dare. You." He said pausing at the end of each word. He was mad, his venom was in his tone and his anger burned in his eyes.

"I don't kno-" Before she could finish her sentence he took her glass bottle and threw it at the wall behind her. She flinched at the noise.

"Kol what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Me?" He scoffed "After every damn thing we've been through how dare you do this to me? Who was there when you woke up after you turned? Who took care of you? Who held you as you cried every night for weeks wondering why your brothers left you for dead? I protected you since the start, I have never betrayed you in your years of existence nor would I ever consider the thought! I explained myself to you last night, and even what I did wasn't that harsh compared to what you've done. I'm in a coffin for a hundred years and you turn against me? You helped your brothers to kill not just my siblings but me as well? The brothers who didn't want to save you? And you're here celebrating." He spat.

"Kol I promise you I didn't even know my brothers were plotting this. You have to believe me!" That was it; he slammed her against the wall and held her neck tightly. She was shaking, in absolute fear. She knew this side of Kol very well- the crazy, psychotic, will-hurt-anyone-including-her side. This was the side that didn't care if she was his Lottie, it would push him even more to break her until she screamed for his mercy.

"I'm done listening to your false promises darling." He quickly grabbed the knife from her bed and jammed it into her side, and left. Charlotte groaned and fell to her knees. She felt broken, and betrayed. Every ounce of happiness and normality she had was shattered.

* * *

Kol came back to the boarding house to finish those wretched Salvatore brothers. He didn't know if he wanted to take out their intestines and choke them with it, or feed them their own tongues. He made it to the front door, Kol would have immediately kicked it down if it wasn't for his heightened senses to hear the yelling from inside.

"How could you do this to me?" Charlotte screamed, you could tell she was crying.

"We needed to kill Klaus and to do that we had to kill his whole family" Stefan said calmly trying to ease the tension.

"Plus it's not like we succeeded they had Elena." Damon added. She picked up a lamp and tried to throw it at them and they both ducked.

"Of course! We all have to save precious Elena!"She laughed, "Disgusting, both of you."

"Why do you even care that we kept you in the dark about this? What ties do you have with the Originals anyways?" Stefan asked crossing his arms, "Secret love affair with Elijah, hm?" He added sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as her only response.

Damon squinted his eyes as he looked at his little sister and looked at her for a few seconds until it all clicked.

"Not Elijah, but Kol." He said trying to grasp the idea of his little Charlie in love with Kol of all people.

"You were with Kol last night." She could only glare at Damon as he continued, "He's the one you were with when you turned."

Stefan's expression seemed like he finally solved the puzzle, "The stories you said were all about him. You were in love with an Original this whole time," Stefan slowly approached his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's not good for you Charlie," She smacked Stefan's hand away.

"Who are either of you to say that? He was there for me this whole damn time. None of you were, both were saving a girl who didn't love you while I was sent to die. He's not the bad guy here, you both are."

"We're your brothers so get over it. Family fights with each other what else is new? Stop being a brat about this and listen to us." Damon yelled at her. She fought back her tears, swearing under her breath. He really didn't understand how she felt- how much pain she had, because everyone always accused the worst in her. She sped off to her room slamming her door shut. Neither of them went after her. She covered her mouth to muffle her crying but the tears were rolling down her face. She picked up the knife that she managed to get out of herself a few hours ago and angrily threw it into the wall. She was shaking once again, this time it was out of anger. Charlotte felt someone roughly grab her arm, she turned around and it was Kol. She was terrified; he furrowed his eyes at her. Staring at her, this was also her side he didn't like. Her angry hysterical side, that's when she got as impulsive as him. He wiped some of her tears away but she flinched, Kol placed an index finger on his lips making a 'shh-ing' sound to her. He brought her closer and she immediately cried in his chest. He kissed the top of her head, murmuring, "I'm sorry Lottie." She pulled away sniffling and looked at him. Kol stroked her cheeks with both hands. "I need to leave again, just until this mother trying to kill my siblings business is over."

Her eyes widened, "What! No, you can't leave!" He held onto her hands, kissing them.

"Just for a little while, love."

"Why can't I go with you?"

He shook his head, "Too dangerous."

"You can protect me! We can stay together. It'll be just fine," She exclaimed in a hopeful voice. He sighed shaking his head once again. "Last time you left me, you couldn't come back," she muttered. She looked up and saw his expression, as if she actually broke his heart. His humanity was showing, he quickly masked it with a twisted grin.

"You're a big girl, you can take care of yourself for a few days." Kol head-butted her knocking her out cold yet still gently placing her body on her bed. Some will never be able to understand how rough and at the same time gentle he could be with her. The really were a twisted duo. Kol really wanted to keep her with him, but he was actually testing her, to see what she's like without him. To see what his Lottie was like during the century of his absence. A part of him felt bad for it, but curiosity was always his weakness.

"Don't worry darling, we'll be invincible once again."


	8. 1912

**AN: I had to push on through with this chapter. Mainly because I'm excited to write the upcoming stuff. LOL. SO YEAH, CHAPTER 8 WHOOOOOOOO. This chapter is 3x16 aka _1912_, but next chapter I'm quickly rushing a few episodes so I can jump right into 3x19, _Heart of Darkness_. Keep doing your read and review thang, readers. And yes I'm going to continue saying this, suggestions and comments are always welcomed. What you like, what you hope for, ideas you have, all that good stuff. Honestly, they help me write more, and more importantly, stay motivated to update this story on time. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

**_I'm gonna lure you into the dark_**  
**_My cold desire_**  
**_To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart_**

**- Gin Wigmore**

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes to a throbbing pain in her head, and sat up. "If someone knocks me unconscious one more time I swear I will rip off their hands," She muttered to herself as she was rubbing her head.

"You know talking to yourself is first symptom of having a few loose screws in your head." She heard Damon say walking in and she quickly let herself fall back in her sheets, face down, buried inside a pillow.

"Go away." The brothers heard her grumped from the pillow.

"We're here to apologize." Stefan said, she quickly turned to her side, still lying down, but now facing them. "Right Damon?" Stefan and Charlotte both looked at him, she quirked an eyebrow as she was eyeing the two in front of her.

"Yep." Damon began, adding a popping sound at the 'p', "Plus we brought you a snack." Damon gave one of his sarcastic 'I don't really care but let's pretend I do' smiles. Charlotte looked at the tray in his hands: a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of blood. Since she was little, she would always love sugar cookies, and secretly finished them whenever a batch was made. Everyone knew how to win her over, she had a big sweet tooth. Even as a vampire she was a sucker for these cookies. Damon placed them on her nightstand and she still looked at them unsure about their motives.

"Get dressed soon we're going out for some bonding." Damon added.

"Do we have to?" She whined while biting into her cookie. "Yes." The brothers responded at the same time.

* * *

The three of them sat in a small booth at The Grill, the brother sitting together and Charlotte facing across from them. She took a sip out of her drink, and neither of them said a word. The feeling was a crash collision between awkward and tension. She roughly put her glass back down almost shattering it and stared at her brothers with daggers in her eyes.

"You two wanted to apologize, now apologize." Damon and Stefan stared at each other and back their sister with a dumbfounded expression.

"What about the blood and cookies, doesn't that scream we're sorry enough for you?" Damon asked narrowing his eyebrows. She took a second to make a 'thinking' face then shook her head, "Nope." Stefan sighed and began, "Charile, we're sorry."

"For…?" She asked still not pleased with the apology.

"Trying to kill your loony original boyfriend and not telling you about it." Damon ended the apology with his insincere but somewhat sincere smiles. She rolled her eyes knowing she had to take what she got from him.

"Now, time for some rules Charlie," Charlotte scoffed at Stefan trying to treat her like a child. "Only if I give some rules for you guys as well."

"Fair enough," Damon responded with a shrug, the brothers nodded at each other.

"Rule one: No killing the humans of this town until this murder situation is solved. Actually, no drinking from humans as well." She took a few seconds to consider their offer, she didn't know if she could control herself from killing the idiots of this pathetic little town she once called 'home'. She sure as hell couldn't control herself from drinking from one, but seems like blood bags had to suffice for the time being. It wasn't quite fair that since Stefan was quitting blood cold turkey she had to as well.

"I will agree if you agree to my first rule: No killing Kol."

"What? No no no." Damon quickly responded.

"Damon." Stefan glared at him.

"Kill Klaus, I don't give a damn, he's the one who daggered Kol and messed with my memories, but Kol? Nope. No deal."

"Fine," Stefan sighed agreeing to her terms.

"What!?" Damon snapped his head towards his little brother.

"Damon is this part where you tell me he's bad news or some crap like that? I probably would have figured it out during my few decades with him. Plus I know how to take care of myself."

"True, I mean back in the human days you may have scared a lot of suitors away, but you got a lot stronger after your incident with-" She shot Damon a glare to not even dare to say that disgusting waste of a person's name. Her dark eyes made it seem like she was going rip out his heart. Stefan elbowed Damon because he should have known that _that_ was a touchy subject for Charlie.

"Fine. Lover boy gets to live." Damon groaned, her deathly glare changed to a smirk.

"Alright, rule number two, the last rule: You're going to participate in Miss Mystic Falls this year." She almost choked on her drink.

"What?"

"You heard him," Damon smirked, "You're going to get dolled up and look like you love this town like you were supposed to in 1864."

"Either that or we can enroll you in school here." Stefan retorted. Charlotte snorted, and tried not laugh even harder in his face, "You can't make me."

"Oh yes we can." Damon smirked.

"Fine. Now rule number two: dispose of Elena," She responded smirking at their rapid heart beat increase.

"What?" They brothers asked together.

"You heard me. I mean once you're done with killing Klaus there will be no use of Elena Gilbert"

"Dropping you when you were a baby maybe did take a toll on you." Stefan muttered, and she glared at him.

"At least cut all ties from her. I mean you're both fighting to save a girl who is destroying your relationship, constantly stringing you both on. From what I've gathered, the doppelganger seems hell bent on staying human, am I wrong?"

The brothers stayed silent.

"She's ruining both of you, worse than Katherine did." She looked down shaking her head, her head snapped back up, "You know what? Fine, don't listen to me, keeping fighting for her. Just don't say I didn't warn you guys." She winked and smiled with insincere generosity. The waitress came by and gave them their orders. Over the course of their meal the Salvatore brothers reminisced on 1912 and it's correlation to the present day murders.

"Watching the town squirm back then was entertaining." Charlotte began, taking another bite out of her burger. She looked up and saw the surprised look on her brothers' faces and smirked. Well mainly Damon, Stefan tried to give his best poker face, but the guilt was all over him.

"Oops, forget to tell you two I was there too?"

_"Now tell me darling, why are we here again?"_

_"To celebrate, I mean mourn the death of a Salvatore." She giggled watching the townspeople walk by wearing black, as they grieve the death of a member of the founding families. Her attention on the people abruptly stopped upon picking up on two familiar voices._

_"Have you been eating the relatives again?"_

_"Damon."_

_"It's been a long time brother."_

_She swiftly turned her position to the two Salvatores far, far away from her and Kol. _

_"They-they're alive." She breathed out. Kol took note of his Lottie's sudden realization and immediately saw the brothers. He scowled at them, because unlike him, they are the ones who really hurt his Lottie. His thoughts suddenly stopped when he saw Charlotte make a step forward towards them, Kol roughly grabbed her wrist to hold her back. She whipped around, with furrowed eyebrows, and deathly eyes._

_"Let go of me." She gritted through her teeth, trying to get out of his tightening grasp._

_"You're stupid if you think I will."_

_"They're my brothers. Calm down."_

_"May I remind you they're the ones who watched you almost die," Kol roughly pulled her back, placing her towards her brothers, and her back towards him. He began whispering in her ear, "They didn't come to save you. They saved a girl they both foolishly loved." Charlotte looked down blinking the tears away. _

_"Why don't you trust me," she muttered. Kol turned her around. _

_"I'm protecting you darling," He grinned and winked at her. Kol kissed her forehead and stayed there for a moment, "C'mon Lottie, let's get filthy drunk." She looked at him, returning the same devilish smirk he gave her, and nodded her head. Kol grabbed her hands and led her away from the crowd. They walked into an empty pub that Charlotte would go to in her human years. No one was there, probably attending the funeral, except for the bartender. His back was towards them, as he was reorganizing the bottles in the shelf in front of him. _

_"Don't you kids know that today is a grieving day?" He muttered._

_"So why can't we grieve away with some booze?" Charlotte retorted smirking. The man froze in his spot, as if he has heard that voice before and turned around. She could hear his heart beat increase. The couple studied the man, who was staring at Charlotte. He was old, maybe in his late sixties, even his early seventies._

_"C-charlote Salvatore?" He stuttered, and she laughed. "My name brings fear in this worthless town? Good."_

_"You don't recognize me don't you?" She quirked an eyebrow and studied the old hag._

_"Of course you don't. You would never give me a second of your day back then either. I've been working at this bar since we both were teenagers." Charlotte's eyes immediately widened, she knew him, she never got around to learning his name but he was the bartender that had a crush on her. Kol was glaring at the two, his grip tightening around Charlotte's waist._

_"They said you were accidently shot during the vampire round up in 1864, like your brothers. I didn't believe for a second that you were a vampire, but I guess I was wrong Charlotte. I didn't expect you to become one of those filthy vile monsters."_

_"I-I don't know what-" She began trying to say something in response, she felt bad. He cared for her, a lot and she didn't ever acknowledge it. But Kol cut her off._

_"Please, enough with the dramatics before I rip out your jugular." The bartender grimaced at Kol, knowing he was a sick monster like her._

_"To think I was actually in love with you." Ouch, that stung. Kol quickly appeared in front of him behind the bar. He gasped and took a step back. _

_"Too bad she's mine old man." Kol smirked breaking a glass bottle against the man's head. He began stumbling back, as Kol kneeled down to pick up a shard of glass._

_"Kol! Stop!" Charlotte cried out and Kol ignored her pleas. He used the glass and jammed it in his throat, watching the blood seep out, and then proceeded to rip out the man's heart. Charlotte was furious with him. As soon as the bartender's body fell she sped up behind Kol, quickly picked up a piece of glass, and tried to stab Kol from the behind. Kol swiftly turned around and grabbed her wrist from making any contact with him._

_"You think that would kill me?"_

_"No but I was hoping it'd hurt." She mumbled, as his grip began to feel painfully tight. He smirked at his Lottie, that's what he loved about her; she has a lot of fight in her. It makes things more interesting. Yet it can be a nuisance, whenever she wouldn't stop fighting back he had to teach her yet again on who's in charge. He quickly took the glass out of her hand and stabbed it in her palm. Charlotte's mouth opening gasping at the stinging pain, while Kol laughed walking past her._

_"You need to become numb to pain in such spots darling. You're starting to come off as weak." She turned around glaring at him; he walked forward, and abruptly pulled out the glass from her hand and dropped it to the ground for it to smash into even smaller pieces. He brought her palm closer to his mouth, and began to kiss her hand, licking away the blood in the process. The blood trickled down her wrist, and Kol's kisses followed it. It was surprisingly soothing for her._

_"Do we need a repeat of last time you saw someone from your human life, darling?" He murmured as his fangs peeked out and tore into her wrist. She gave a heavy sigh that was a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. "No Kol." He pulled away grinning, with her blood covering his lips._

_"Good." He whispered, inches away from her mouth, and kissed her._

"So you're in love with a possessive sociopath." Stefan bluntly stated. Charlotte was looking at her hand as she stabbed the butter knife into and out of her palm, that's how she got into the habit of doing so. So was numb to it. Still looking down, she smirked at her brother, "Trust me; he wasn't the possessive sociopath in the relationship."

"She doesn't lie you know. Sometimes Charlotte was so off the rails, Kol had to be the responsible one to make sure she wasn't too far down." Rebekah said sliding into the booth, Charlotte smirked at Rebekah's.

"God why are you here Barbie?" Damon groaned, Rebekah rolled her eyes ignoring his comment. The rest of the lunch continued for the four, the brothers talked about 1912, Sage, and during that Rebekah was trying to learn more about their family's history for some odd reason. Once Rebekah was out of sight Charlotte began talking.

"I never met Sage, but I saw her there." Charlotte said playing darts with Damon.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah, also Damon noticed how Stefan is not surprised about any of this. That I was there in 1912, as if he knew I was," smirking at the brothers.

"Wait you knew, Stefan?" Damon questioned, confused about what's going on. Stefan just glared at his little sister, knowing she was telling the truth. The lack of blood and annoying questions were getting to him.

_Kol and Charlotte walked into the tent holding hand and hand. _

_"I'm going to go talk to an old friend of mine, don't get in trouble." Kol whispered kissing her cheek. She watched him go up to a red head, who was just fighting in the ring earlier. She felt a jealous knot form in her stomach, not knowing who the hell this woman was and how she knew Kol. Her Kol._

_"Charlotte Salvatore, still a weak little lamb." She picked up on a voice repeating that line, over and over again. She's heard that voice before, and feared it. She could feel her heart beat faster than a steam engine. She could feel herself shaking. She could feel her breath go uneasy. She could feel burning tears form in her eyes. Charlotte slowly looked around trying to look for the person speaking those taunting words. And she did. She saw dark, cruel, familiar eyes, enjoying her squirm from afar. She stared at him, and he was smirking back, drinking his whiskey._

_"No, no, he's dead." She whispered. "He's dead." She whispered, trying to reassure herself, and for the time being she did. She looked back up and saw that he was gone. Charlotte felt like she was going to suffocate in there with the thought of him even potentially lurking around her. She quickly hurried out of the tent. She should have gone to Kol, but her reflex did otherwise. She was alone in the cold air, and suddenly felt multiple presences behind her. It was four men, human men. Any human her physical age would be terrified out of their wits, but she sighed a heavy breath of relief. Oh how she loathed most men, thinking that they were superior, thinking that they could scare her into doing whatever they pleased. That happened before, with one man, but that was many years ago. _

_"Pretty little things like you shouldn't be out here alone." _

_"Yeah, you can get yourself in a whole lot of trouble."_

_Charlotte rolled her eyes, and felt anger boil up inside of her. She turned to face the men and walked up to the four, grabbing one by the hair compelling him._

_"You will shut up and not fight me."_

_"What the hell-" One of the guys began to say but she compelled him to follow the same orders as well. She did the same to the third and fourth man._

* * *

_"Now if you parodn me Sage, I need to find my girl." Kol smirked walking passed her. He walked around looking above the crowd for his brunette beauty not paying much attention to what was around him, especially when someone bumped into him._

_"Sorry," Damon muttered mindlessly not paying attention the Original in front of him. Kol smirked at Charlotte's eldest brother, he had a feeling he was never going to like him._

_"No worries mate." Kol replied patting his shoulder and walking away._

* * *

_Charlotte was onto the third and final man draining every ounce of life he had left and pulled away, ripping his throat in the process. She wiped the blood off her lips and onto his face, and then snapped his neck. Rather than watching the body fall like she did with the other three, she watched the person gasping at her from afar. It was Stefan, staring at her with his mouth wide open in astonishment. Stefan was just confused, and shocked. She wasn't alive, she wasn't a vampire, he just refused to believe it. He came out due to the relentless smell of blood and found his sister viciously slaughtering a group of men. Her face was just as shocked at getting caught by her brother of all people, within an instant she disappeared. Not because she sped off, because a force pushed her far into the woods against a tree._

_"Have you gone mad Charlotte!?" Kol yelled at her, bearing his vampire veins and fangs. She flinched and looked away._

_"And I thought you'd be amused by my feeding binge." She muttered. He slowly released his grip, "Not when you get senseless and sloppy Lottie. You're brother saw you, and leaving a trail in an anti-vampire town like this is foolish of you." He retorted condescendingly as if she was a small child. She wasn't really paying attention to it, her mind was still on who she saw, or whe she thought she saw in the tent. Something was wrong and Kol instantly saw it in her eyes._

_"What's troubling you love?" His voice immediately softened, brushing her bloodstained hair out of her eyes forcing her to look at him. She snapped back to reality and smiled at him shaking her head to reassure him. "Nothing," And softly kissed him with her blood dripping lips._

"I thought I saw a ghost, I didn't believe it was you," Stefan flatly stated, he furrowed his eyebrows and his protective older brother switch was turned on, "more importantly on seeing a ghost, did you really see-"

"I don't know!" She snapped, "I saw him once that day and never again, maybe the blood lust was getting to my head, I don't know." The look on the brothers' faces looked distraught, worried, and every other damn synonym for it in the English language. At the end of the day, that's their little sister. After a certain incident, they both vowed to protect her, but they both know they failed and are feeling tremendously guilty for it a century later.

"C'mon let's go back home. Get drunk on some O-." Damon said kissing the top of her head and slinging his arm around her shoulder so he could push her out of The Grill with Stefan following. They later talked about Damon needing to help Stefan mainly because he's the reason he went on his ripper phase in the '20s. Charlotte sipped her blood bag and went up stairs. By the time she got to her room she felt her phone vibrating and smiled at the caller ID.

"I'm bored come back." She nonchalantly said. She heard chuckling on the other end, "That bad darling? What have you been up to so far?"

"Nothing really: Salvatore bonding, drinking, playing darts, kissing Klaus."

"You did what!?" He snapped, causing her to laugh at his possessiveness, "I'm just kidding. But aw, you still care about me, that's cute."

"Not funny Lottie." He stiffly responded.

"Really? Because I had a kick out of that."

"I would fight back, but I got to go. Don't get your neck snapped in my absence." He could feel her rolling her eyes on the other line. She really did have a knack for always letting someone do that to her.

"Bye Kol, love you." She said hanging up. These next few days were going to be hell for her, in this hell hole of a town.


	9. The Murder of One

**AN: Remember when I said chapter 9 was going to take place in 3x19, and brush through the other episodes? Yeah I lied. I realized I needed to add 3x18 due to plot reasons, if I skipped over it a lot of confusion would have happened LOL. I'm almost done with 3x19 though. So yeah, please review (I see all y'all alerting, and favoriteing without a revie allllll lol jk). But please R&R, feedback is much appreciated, comments, suggestions, all that good stuff. So yeah, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

The days passed by and Charlotte continued a routine. Wake up, go to The Grill, hang out with her brothers and repeat. Some days she went to the Mikaelson mansion and hung out with Rebekah. But today was different; she woke feeling weak, incredibly weak; like she has been dehydrated of blood for weeks. Her throat was throbbing for blood, at least something to sooth it. Since she came to this town Charlotte went from drinking from humans, to multiple blood bags a day, to just one a day. Maybe it was finally taking a toll on her.

She slowly got out of bed trying to balance herself and walked downstairs to find out the house was empty. Charlotte checked the time on her phone and realized it was already three in the afternoon. She was asleep since midnight last night; fifteen hours seemed unusually long for her. She went down to the basement to get a blood bag but just her lock, it was empty. Her brothers must have forgetting to restock from the blood bank. Charlotte slowly went back upstairs and picked up a bottle of bourbon and drank from the it to quench at least somewhat of her thirst. She felt a little better, the alcohol was capable of keeping her hydrated for a little bit, but she needed a blood bag, now. Charlotte knew where she could get endless amounts of blood bags without any worry. Klaus' house. She sped back to her room to get dressed into a maroon sweater dress and black leggings. She went back downstairs and headed for the door until a voice abruptly stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going little lamb?" The voice echoed pain in every part of her being. It was wicked, cruel, malice like Kol's, but it didn't bring her that sense of comfort like his usually did. This brought fear, shaky breaths, and fast heart beats. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "just another hallucination Charlotte, it's the lack of blood."

"Quit the thematics and turn around you twit." The voice said again. She blinked away the tears and slowly turned around to face the man who can inflict such a change in character in Charlotte.

"Isaac." She whispered not believing who she saw in front of her.

"Aw, you're still scared of me sunshine? Good." He smirked at her and slowly walked towards her.

"Why are you here?" She gritted through her teeth, finally finding some confidence in her tone. He laughed at her question as if it was obvious.

"To torment you of course."

"No, why are you here, as in why are you alive? I killed you in 1863." He chuckled and walked to the table to pour himself a drink.

"Ah yes, Miss Charlotte Salvatore killing poor ol' me with a shovel." He took a sip of the whiskey giving her a smug look. "That day was an interesting day, I mean I thought you were coming back for more, but someone grew a pair and had the balls to actually kill me. Good job little lamb."

"Don't call me that." She snapped at him, he dropped the glass and pinned her against the wall, causing her to flinch.

"Someone's jumpy when I touch them." Isaac whispered in her ear. She found strength to push him back a little, since she was still incredibly weak, he was only able to stumble back a step.

"You know I never got a thank you. I'm the reason you're this strong girl now, or at least people think you are. After what I did to you, you knew how to scare any man away. You're façade doesn't fool me though; you're still the frail, attention-seeking, defenseless, pathetic little tramp you were as a human. Just now with a weak persona, so you gotta give a hand it to me, I made you." He smirked at her growing anger.

"No. You broke me; you deserved to die, for what you did to me. You raped me, almost twice, you filthy bastard."

"Rape, is such a strong word Charlotte. Didn't you enjoy it at least?" That pushed her off edge, she sped to him to attack him but he swiftly grabbed her and threw her body on the ground, pinning her down. Charlotte could feel the shards of glass pushing into her skin. She was too weak to fight back, and he was already immensely strong. He slowly leaned in to kiss her, but she refused to let him and shook her head side to side. Not again, she would not let him have her again.

"So much fight in you still. Just like old times." He grinned kissing her cheek and felt the tears trickle down onto him.

"You told your brothers you saw me in 1912 and that was the last time. What about 1922 New York? Or 1954 England? 1960 Italy during the Olympic Games was fun. 1983 Chicago, and 2003 Spain."

"Why didn't you just kill me?" She whispered

"Well in 1912 you were with that Kol guy so that wasn't worth the risk. Over the years, if I got word of your location I just popped up to torment you, to make you squirm, to show you that I was still here to taunt you for the rest of eternity."

He ripped into her chest and gripped onto her heart.

"I will kill you, just not today. You're boyfriend may be alive again, but he's not here to save you. So watch out little lamb, hell will come soon enough." He pulled out his hand leaving her heart rightfully in her body. He took a piece of wood and jammed it into her side and she screamed out in pain. He still wasn't done, he picked up the nearest glass and poured a little bourbon in it, after that he took out a vile and started to dump the substance in the drink. Isaac forcefully made her drinking it, At first she tried to fight it, but the alcohol soothed her aching throat. After finishing the cup Isaac got up and stared down at her, with a cruel satisfied grin.

"I hope you liked the drink it's a little thing I like to call alcohol and werewolf venom."

Her eyes widened, "What! Whatever happened to you're not going to kill me now?" She choked out, the venom effects were going to take place soon and she was going to die. A bigger smirk crept on his face.

"You don't know the cure for a werewolf bite, or this case venom do you?" She could only glare at him, with a look of disgust. "You see I got this venom from one of those nifty little hybrids. I'll just say that I think your friend Klaus might know what to do, and by the looks of your condition, you need to find him fast." The son of a bitch had the audacity to wink at her, he was about to turn around and leave but he had one last thing to say to her, "Also say thank you to your brothers for me. I mean if it wasn't for them to inject you with all that vervain this wouldn't have been as easy as it was."

"W-what?" She barley whispered.

"Surprised me too, whatever they were hiding from you, they really didn't want you to wake up and catch them." And with that he was gone. Charlotte stayed there for a few moments taking in everything that just happened, eventually she used all the strength she had to pull out the stake. She got up and picked out whatever shards of glass she could reach from her back. She quickly chugged down the nearest alcoholic beverage to quench the never-ending thirst and sped off. Not as fast as she want, but fast enough to get her to Klaus' place quickly. She was scared of what kind of cure he had for her, something she hoped she wouldn't regret.

* * *

She made it outside of his mansion, all she heard was Rebekah taunting someone and their cries of pains. She didn't have time to determine who it was because Charlotte was already coughing up blood. She felt dehydrated; the speed she used took a toll on her. She tried her best to ignore the inner pain and nausea searched for Klaus' voice. Charlotte was immediately able to pick it up.

"Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?"

He was on the phone with Kol. Oh no, Kol. The last thing she wanted was Kol finding out what happened. He even said so himself, she's a big girl, she can handle her problems. And Isaac was her problem that only she wanted to deal with. She wasn't going to let Isaac have the satisfaction of someone else fighting her battles. Charlotte used whatever strength she had left to speed inside the house and passed whoever Rebekah was torturing. Charlotte made it inside the room and held onto the doorframe balancing herself.

"Thank you Kol-" Klaus began but turned around upon feeling the presence of someone behind him. He looked at her pale skin, dripping in sweat, blood stained, ripped up outfit, and her blood dripping mouth as she took heavy breaths, trying not to cough up blood while Kol could hear. "Charlotte, you look -" She immediately shook her head and placed a finger on her lips to signal not to let Kol know that something was wrong with her.

"Charlotte?" Kol questioned on the other line, his face scrunched in confusion. Klaus' voice seemed stunned and Kol didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He had to mask his worry for what might have happened to her, but he sure as hell wouldn't mask his anger at the poor soul who laid a finger on his Lottie.

"…Stunning, Rebekah will be here soon love, make yourself comfortable." Charlotte tried her best to make her voice seem normal, "thank you, we're planning on getting quite drunk tonight." And gave out a small laugh.

Kol actually bought it and chucked, "Tell my Lottie not to get in any trouble, I'll talk to you soon Nik." And hung up. Kol still felt a little bit of uncertainty, that something was really wrong, but ignored it. If something was wrong, she would tell him.

"What the hell happened to you sweetheart?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyebrows. Charlotte was about to answer him before noticing the figure behind him. It was Bonnie Bennett.

"Are you Damon and Stefan's sister, Charlotte?"

"Pleasure. Now Klaus please help me." He smirked at her and went up behind her, holding by the shoulders, "Bonnie, how about that spell in my absence, hm?" Then lead Charlotte out the room. He made sure not to go in the direction of Rebekah torturing Damon and took her up stairs and set her down on the couch in Kol's room. He rushed out quickly and came back in with a blood bag.

"Now what happened love?" She couldn't tell Klaus what happened because well, she obviously couldn't trust him, he'd probably go off and telling Kol and she'd be back at square one.

"One of your hybrids bit me, I heard you know about a cure for the bite, I need it. Or you know I can die?" She said sarcastically while coughing up more blood into her sleeve.

"And where is this bite? My hybrids aren't stupid to come back to town after I directed them to leave."

"Klaus I'm not going to tell you, I just know that you have a cure for werewolf venom and I need it." She said almost teary eyed, with a face of desperation. He assumed he might as well get the truth out of her after, he smirked and knelt down in front of her, caressing her cheek, and she flinched away.

"If you needed my blood all you had to do was ask."

"Your blood?" She had a look of confused. His eyes went yellow again, she was terrified he was going to bite her, and closed her eyes. But a few seconds after, she opened them, he didn't bite her, but rather his wrist.

"Come on dear, have at it. Unless you wanna die?" Charlotte didn't even question it, she needed blood and pounced off the couch and landing on her knees to go in and drink his blood. Slowly her body was rejuvenating, all the pain was slowly going away. He kept his other hand around her back and pulled her away when he knew she was healed.

"Thank you." She whispered and got up. She picked up the blood bag that he left for her on the couch and devoured it, yes Klaus may have healed her, but this hydrated her. She finished it within seconds and handed the empty bag back to him.

"Now will you tell me what happened?"

"No."

"C'mon I save your life and I don't get an explanation. Not really fair love."

"Please Klaus. Just leave it alone, and more importantly don't tell Kol. You know how he can get." Usually Klaus would ignore the request and force the truth out of her, but he saw the desperation in her eyes, and the pleading face and actually felt bad for her. Plus as much as a unstable nuisance Kol was, he was his brother, and he loved him immesly whether he wants to admit it or not. Kol finding out would really take a toll on him Klaus did not want to deal with _that_ side of Kol.

"Fine love suit yourself. One condition, you can't leave his room until I say so."

"And why the hell not? What gain do you have by keeping me locked up here?"

"All in due time little Salvatore. Don't worry only for a few hours; just have to take some precautions."

He winked at her and walked out. She may have been reenergized from that blood but she was emotionally too tired to fight back. She walked into the attached bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her maroon dress had a hole in the side where the stake was and was a darker color from all the blood; the back had a lot of blood stains and holes from the glass. She looked like she's been through hell and back, but that was only the beginning of what could happen.

She decided to just take a shower to help calm her nerves. She spent more than hour in there tops. Thinking about everything that has happened within these few weeks, like reunited with her brothers and have some peace. More importantly, Kol was back, she still hasn't grasped the idea of him actually being physically here. She spent a day with him and then he had to take off for god knows how long. A part of her felt at peace, but a part of her felt lonely. She had no one here, no one she really trusted. Her brothers vervained her, and she was angry at them for whatever reason they did that for but she was tired of being angry. She had bigger problems, such as Isaac and whatever twisted plans he had for her. Secretly, she was happy Klaus forced her to stay, because she felt safe being around Kol's family, they couldn't die, and Isaac wouldn't be a fool to step in their property. She only hoped Kol would hurry the hell up and come home soon.

She got out of the shower and went into Kol's closet. A lot of which was his style even though she knew he didn't buy any of it. Klaus probably had someone do so. Charlotte found a navy blue t-shirt and put it on, it was long on her, almost mid thigh. She kept her leggings under it because they weren't really ripped up as her dress. Suddenly she heard the familiar voice of her brother.

"Klaus I'm here. Let's do this." Stefan yelled out, letting it echo through the mansion. Charlotte rushed out of the room down into what she remembers to be the ballroom. Instead of last time with the many people, drinks, and music it was only Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon chained up from the ceiling with blood all over him. He was the one being tortured this whole time and she was too caught up in her dilemma to realize that.

"Damon!" She gasped out; she ran towards her brothers but was stopped by Klaus.

"I think it's time for you to leave darling."

"Go to hell. I've been here for hours so I wouldn't see this? You were torturing my brother?"

"Actually it was me Charlotte," Rebekah said raising her hand, "Your ass of a brother shouldn't have slept with me to mess with my head." Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows at the original and her brother, looking back and forth between the two. She didn't say anything because she really didn't know who to be angry with.

Stefan spoke up, "Finn is dead."

"You killed my brother? " Rebekah asks slowly

"It's a good thing your witch was able to unlink us then because if I was dead I wouldn't have been able to help cure Charlotte from that nasty werewolf venom in her system." Klaus said with a smug look still holding onto Charlotte's arm; Stefan had a look of horror on his face.

"What?"

"Now now, it's done and dealt with. But I'm not done with the likes of you two, so Charlotte I think it's time for you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"By the smell of it, my brother successfully got you off of the vervain so this will be easy."

Oh no.

Klaus grabbed her other arm, causing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Go home Charlotte." Klaus said compelling her. So she did, Charlotte took one look at her brothers scared for their well being and sped off. She made it back into the boarding house where Elena was waiting for her brothers. She simply ignored the doppelganger; Charlotte's been through a lot today she didn't have the patience to hear her crap at the moment. Charlotte went upstairs and lied down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling taking deep breaths. She left her phone at home all day considering it was the least of her worries after you know, almost dying and stuff. She looked at it and saw the few notifications. Two missed calls from Stefan, two voicemails from Stefan, and one new text from a blocked number.

'I hope you got your cure little lamb, I really don't want our fun to end so soon.'

Her heart dropped, and she felt sick to her stomach. She had to brush away whatever tears she had. She looked at her phone again once she felt it vibrate. It was Kol, a part of her was happy and a part of her was scared to answer. His brother was dead, because of her brother, and she didn't know how he was going to react. She took a deep breath and picked up.

"Listen, I promise you I had no idea about my brothers trying to kill Finn."

"I wasn't going to accuse you of that darling," He was responded coldly.

"Oh." She quickly said, not sure of any of other response to say.

"What I am going to accuse you of is lying." Her stomach tied a huge suffocating knot, "W-what do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying?" She could have sworn she could hear how hurt he really was. He tried to seem angry, but she could see passed that, she always could. Kol continued, "You weren't at my family's house to hang out, you needed Nik to save you from werewolf venom."

Charlotte groaned, "He told you? I swear next time I see him-"

"He didn't Charlotte, Bekah did. Now more importantly why are you finding the need to keep things from me? It's only going to end up worse for you." He was scolding her; if they were face to face he would probably make a 'tsking' noise and shake his head at her.

"Well you're the one who said I'm a big girl who can take care of myself for a few days." She sassed back at him, he played games with her all the time and she always fought back, that was their relationship. Before he could even argue back he hung up.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stefan asked walking in. She rolled her eyes trying to ignore him for a few seconds and sat on her bed as he still stood in front of her.

"Why did you guys vervain me?"

"In case you got in the way. We had a plan to kill Klaus and we stuck to it." Stefan responded nonchalantly as if she was supposed to be okay with it.

You could hear her anger boil up in her, "Is that all you two see me as? An unstable little nuisance?"

"More or less," Stefan responded after giving a shrug. She looked like she was going to rip out his heart, he put his hands up in defense "Hey I'm only joking, but tell me Charlie what happened today."

She peered behind him, looking towards her door asking, "Is Damon home?"

"No? Why?" Stefan furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know how impulsive he gets; now promise me you won't tell him."

"Tell me what?" Damon casually said walking in as well. Damn it, she knew this could get very bad very quickly.

"Please, both of you don't freak out. As surprised and overjoyed I would be if you guys gave a damn about me, don't. Just not for this."

"Charlie c'mon out with it what happened?" Damon said sitting next to her on her bed, Stefan came and sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed, looking down. This time she couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it in. She let out a sob that has been held within her for too long.

"He's here. Isaac. He's alive. He had vampire blood in his system when I killed him."

"Oh my god," Stefan whispered to himself.

"I saw him before, but you both know that. 1912.I need to tell you guys that I also saw him in 1922, 1954, 1960, 1983, 2003…" She trailed off looking at how genuinely worried they were. She continued, "…and this morning. You guys vervaining me helped him attack me, stake me in this waist, and made me drink werewolf venom." You could see how guilty they both felt, but neither of them uttered a word.

"Don't worry Charlie we will protect you." Damon spoke up, holding onto her hand. She yanked her hand away and walked up and stood in front of them.

"No he's my fight. I'm not Elena, I don't need you both saving me."

Stefan sighed and got up looking at her, "At least go with Damon and Elena to Denver tomorrow. They have to meet up with her brother, Jeremy; he is going to help us figure out which Original sired our bloodline. When an Original dies, so does their bloodline. This trip will keep you out of Mystic Falls and away from Isaac for a little bit."

No Stefan didn't understand, he was going to find her. He always did. She couldn't worry them even more because of everything else going on, she couldn't burden them even more. As much as she didn't want to be near Elena, she reluctantly agreed without a fight.

"Fine," She responded quietly, still loud enough for both of them to hear.


	10. Heart of Darkness

**AN: Chapter 10! A bit of a warning, things are going to happen between Charlotte and Kol towards the middle (nothing dirty lmao). So hold onto your hearts. They're just not your typical lovey dovey couple, they're far from it. Hopefully you all don't hate me for it omg. I will explain more to the background of it in the next chapter. So yes, flashbacks will be returning next chapter! I rewrote this so many times so hopefully you all enjoy it. Also, much much thank you to all the wonderful feedback, of comments and suggestions so far. Keep 'em coming! Continue to read and review, so yeah, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

Damon managed to get them first class tickets for the plane ride. Two seats per row, Damon and Elena sat in the row in front of her, and she had the row behind them all to herself. Charlotte was quiet throughout the ride, with her headphones on, looking out the window.

"Charlie."

No response.

"Charlie."

"Charlotte!" She looked up at her older brother and took out her headphones, "Yes?"

"C'mon this trip should be fun. Talk, make conversation you two. Talk about your favorite clothes, boy bands, I don't know, nail polish color. Anything"

"I like black, it matches my soul." She said nonchalantly, she couldn't see Elena's reaction but the doppelganger turned to Damon with furrowed eyebrows and nothing to say in response.

"Don't mind her attitude, other than that she can be a sweet kid." Damon said sarcastically, "You know Elena is a cheerleader. Talk about that." Charlotte gave a little laugh, "Imagine if they had that back in 1864. The town went crazy when I tried playing football, they would have died right there."

"You couldn't play football?"

"Societal expectations you know? I would wear Stefan's clothes and a hat to hide my hair. They were very loose fitting so it was easy for me to pose as a boy. One day when I made a touchdown, I dislocated my shoulder, and it went downhill from that."

Eventually Charlotte and Elena talked more, about their childhoods, about their lives amongst the vampires. Charlotte hated to say that she didn't mind her as much as she did before, her urges to snap her neck weren't really there anymore. Charlotte hasn't killed or even fed from someone in weeks, cut down on the blood bags, and wasn't as impulsive as before. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad, she missed being, well crazy. But if it helped her and her brothers' relationship she didn't mind.

They made it to Denver and did the typical baggage pick up and car rental; they got to some batting cages where a young man was failing miserably at hitting the ball.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon said squinting his eyes, and shaking his head at the young man. It was Jeremy Gilbert.

Elena walked up against the cage smiling, "Hey Jer!" He turned around surprised and happy, "Elena?" Jeremy saw Damon and Charlotte, he didn't know who she was but assumed it wasn't a good reason they're all there in Denver, "What's wrong?"

Jeremy walked out of the batting cages and Damon began to explain to him their current situation. "Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose. Oh yeah, this is my little sister by the way, nuisance sibling meet other nuisance sibling." Charlotte rolled her eyes and took out her hand, "I'm Charlotte, pleasure to meet you I'm sure."

He smiled back at her, "I'm Jeremy."

He then sighed "So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes," Retorted Damon.

After putting his stuff away Jeremy turned to them, "Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon responded causing Charlotte to laugh a little.

Elena tried to reason with her brother, "Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection."

Jeremy was still hesitant and then saw someone walking up towards them, "Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." He began to walk passed the three, Elena and Charlotte turned to ask him to stay until they saw Kol walking up to them with a wooden bat in hand. Charlotte could help but let her mouth drop and hang at seeing him here in Denver, she should have known this was where he was, she immediately got a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Kol smirked at her giving her a wink.

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena yelled backing away from the Original, Charlotte used to her strength to push Damon away causing Kol to hit her with the bat. She heard a snapping noise and wasn't sure if it was her neck or the bat, maybe even both. She groaned in pain and fell to the floor. Kol was going to know she was cutting down on blood, because if she was on her normal drink and kill diet the pain wouldn't affect her this much.

"Aww, Lottie, why you gotta ruin my fun?" Kol whined, "Very well then, I can always get another bat."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jeremy yelled at him.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original." Elena warned and Jeremy's face went into shock, "What?"

Kol smirked, "No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds." He went to pick up another bat studying, "You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break." Damon took part of the broken wooden bat next to his little sister. Charlotte was not unconscious but was too weak to pick herself back up. Damon used the broken piece and stopped Kol from hitting him with the bat with one hand, and used the other to stab the wood through his chest. Kol groaned in pain and fell to the floor, next to Charlotte.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked warily.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on." Damon responded grabbing Elena about to leave the batting cages.

"But what about Charlotte!?" Jeremy was now really worried for a girl he met a minute ago.

"Don't worry he's her lunatic boyfriend, she can take care of him." A part of her was mad he was leaving her here and a part of her knew that if he forced her to leave she would have stayed.

Once they were out of her sight she slowly sat up on her knees and patted the dirt off of her outfit. She looked at the unconscious Kol next to her, tightly gripped the wood going through his back and yanked it out. She turned his body over so he was now laying face up. She wasn't sure if she should take him somewhere private or not, she didn't know where he was staying at so waiting here it was. She ignored the people looking at her and if people asked her something, she compelled them to shut up and leave.

Charlotte got bored of waiting and looked through his pockets. Knowing him, he had to have a flask somewhere in his coat, and she was right. She opened it and smelled bourbon that had been blended with human blood, one of Kol's favorite mixes. She needed blood and finished the flask within seconds. Charlotte placed it back in his coat and began growing impatient. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she bit into her wrist and forcefully opened his mouth making him feed. The blood was slowly going down his throat and within a few seconds his hand slowly gripped hers to take more and more blood. His eyes slowly opened and she pulled away.

"I wasn't expecting that to work." She snorted to herself. He sat up with a grin and gave a kiss affectionate kiss on her cheek with his bloody lips. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach go wild. He wiped the blood off her cheek with his thumb and licked it clean smirking at her. He got up and held out his hand to help Charlotte up.

"Now Charlotte, are you going to tell me why you're here? Or why you would push Damon out of the way? Or why it was so hard for you to regain your strength? Or maybe why you lied about the werewolf venom yesterday?" He asked tilting his head.

"Nope." She smiled and gave him the same snarky grin he always gave her.

"I'm slowly losing my patience with you darling." He said darkly. Dark enough to cause her to take a step back, he smirked at her fear. The same fear she gave whenever he 'punished' her for defiance. Kol roughly grabbed her by the arm and sped off. They made it outside of a huge house far into the middle of nowhere. It wasn't as big as the mansion back in Mystic Falls but it was extremely grand. He brought her into what she assumed to be the master bedroom and pushed her in. That's when she noticed the aluminum bat still in his hands and her eyes widened. Kol saw her fear and began to laugh.

"Don't worry Lottie; this is for my second favorite Salvatore, behind you of course." He was referring to Damon, he walked passed her into his closet and came out with a new shirt and coat. Kol took off his blood stained outfit, and smirked at her staring at him, just like old times. As he brought down the clean shirt he began to question her.

"Tell me Lottie why are you here? Clearly it wasn't to see me. So what business do you three have to take care of with the doppelganger's little brother?"

"He can see ghosts, so we're going to see if we can talk to my great aunt Petunia and ask her where's my inheritance." She responded dismissively, he wasn't in the mood for jokes and gave her a scowl. Quickly Kol advanced towards her pinning her against the wall.

"What happened to you Lottie? You've gotten weak." She didn't say anything.

"The Lottie I knew would of killed half of Mystic Falls by now. When was the last time you killed someone?" He asked squinting his eyes, almost with a look of disgust.

"A few days before you were undaggered."

"And when was the last time you fed from the vein?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"A few days before you were undaggered." She repeated.

"I see you didn't become a Mary Sue in my absence, rather in the presence of your brothers. What are we going to do about that love? I mean because of your stupid choice to cut down on blood you let God-knows-who put werewolf venom in your system." That last comment caused a sudden surge of anger rush through her body forcing her to knee him in his manhood, he groaned taking a step back bending. When he tried to regain his posture Charlotte slapped him. He was about to fight back when his phone began to buzz, "What do you need Nik?" He growled into the phone.

"I see I picked a bad time, anyhow, Damon, Elena, and Charlotte are in Denver."

"I've noticed, one of them is with me right now." Kol said glaring at his girlfriend.

"Put your relationship problems to the side. Damon and Stefan are trying to figure out who they descended from, because evidently, when an Original dies so does their bloodline. You need to stop them. So if they don't find out none of us will die."

"So where did their line start?"

"Well, the Salvatore brothers were turned by Katerina…"

"As well as Lottie"

"…who was turned by Rose, who was turned by Mary Porter, you remember her right?"

"Ahh, Mary! She was a real blast. Always had a good time with her." He said smirking into the phone making sure Charlotte was clenching her fists in jealousy.

"And you know who in the family turned her, so just dispose of her before Damon and Elena gets to her first."

"I'm on it, brother." Kol said smiling and hung up.

"You two purposely didn't say who turned that Mary wench."

"Haven't heard you say wench in a while, somebody's jealous." He said in a sing-song voice walking passed her picking up his bat.

"And I have every right to be." She said crossing her arms.

"That you do Lottie, you're mine, and I'm yours. So I Hope that this little problem will show the strength of our relationship. When I get back, we're picking up where I left off, alright love?"

"What do you mean when you get back? I'm coming with you." He took a second to sarcastically think, "Hm, no. You're going to stay put." She glared at him rolling her eyes, but still nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you're not compelling me like you would back in the day." She sarcastically said.

"Because I know this will last until the time I get back." He smirked at her before snapping her neck and letting her fall limp to the floor.

"Lottie, Lottie, Lottie. You gotta stop letting people snap your neck so easily." He smirked down at her shaking his head, then crouched down to kiss the top of her head and left.

* * *

Many hours later, Charlotte woke up in a chair, more like tied to a chair. She wasn't in his bedroom anymore, it was another bedroom of the large home. She suddenly felt that all she was in was her black tank top and mini skirt. Kol must have taken off her leather jacket and stockings. The room was dark with light being covered with the curtains in front of her. She felt incredibly weak like she did the day before yesterday. The same feeling when she had woken up with vervain injected in her. She tried getting out for a few seconds before noticing the figure across from her smirking.

"Kol," she wined out in annoyance as if this was a common thing for the two of them.

"You know, I was shocked that you were still out cold by the time I came back. I mean it's already morning time and you finally woke up, but I guess that's what happens when you aren't on the proper blood diet Charlotte." She rolled her eyes at him and he continued giving a sarcastically guilty expression, "And I may have spiked some vervain in your system so that probably played a role in this." She glared at Kol with dark eyes, and then noticed the object in between his fingers, her daylight ring. Charlotte's eyes widened and she could feel her body stiffen.

"I want the old Lottie back dear."

"What's wrong with the way I am now?" She used an innocent voice. He got up, and slowly walked towards her crouching in front of her.

"Charlotte, this isn't you. You know it."

"And exactly _what_ am I Kol?" Using much anger in the highly emphasized 'what'.

"You don't kill anymore. You don't feed on humans. You barely drink blood bags. You're letting yourself be used, over and over by your brothers. Should I count all the times that you've been so vulnerable that your necks been snapped. You're growing weak, emotionally and physically."

"Maybe I don't want to be like that anymore?"

He tilted his head smirking at her and got up walking towards the window.

"So," She sighed, "You're going to torture me into being your bitch?"

"No Lottie. I'm disciplining you into not being pathetic." He snapped at her. This was the cruel side of Kol, the side that turned off his feelings for her just to get his point across.

Charlotte began to laugh, "Most couples use this into forcing someone to be good, to turn their humanity back on."

"And we're not like most couples; you should know that by now Charlotte." He retorted back, he didn't give her any time to respond as he spoke again.

"Now tell me, what hurt more? When you realized your brothers cared about Katerina more than you, or this?" Kol pulled the curtains letting the sun burn through her skin, Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs and within a few seconds Kol closed the curtains.

"What hurt more? When you realized history is repeating itself with Elena or this?"

He pulled the curtain again for just a little bit longer, her screams got louder. He leaned back against the wall next to the curtain and looked at her with wickedness and pleasure at her pain.

"So Klaus told me your brothers kept you locked up and starved you for a few days, did that hurt more or this?"

He pulled it again even longer, and once again her screams got louder.

After dropping it once again his voice got much, much louder upon saying the next statement, "What hurt more? The fact that they were going to let you _die_ because they wanted to save a girl they both foolishly fell in love with" This was really emphasizing how horrible the Salvatore brothers were to her, then he whispered, "or this?"

This was the longest he held it for and her screams reached its peak. He knew if he kept it open for any longer she'd start to catch on fire. Upon dropping the curtain he continued to question her more.

"Does it hurt? When they use you and your compassion and love for them just so they could continue to betray you? Or how they will not think twice about neutralizing you when they think you're going too off the rails for them? Are there any other times they done that in my absence?"

She slowly nodded her head not even realizing she was doing so, Charlotte looked at the window, with no expression, and over all blank look. She began to let the tears fall over her burns. Her skin was slowly healing and still stung, eventually the pain was numb to her. He walked in front of her, towering over her, "So are they still worth it?" Charlotte looked up at him and unintentionally bit her lip in uncertainty, a habit she had when she was not sure to the point that she was scared. She bit hard enough it made her bleed. He sighed at her, and she could see his disappointment and shook his head.

"I see you're still uncertain. I know because you always mindlessly bite your lip when you do. We will continue this within a few hours."

He walked back towards the window, she assumed he was just grabbing something before he left but instead he opened the curtains one last time. She wasn't expecting it, causing this one to hurt the most, even though he held it open for the least amount of time. After dropping the curtain letting her breathe, he smirked.

"That was for finishing my flask Lottie," Of course he would wink at her too. Typical Kol making a joke during a time like this.

He went back in front of her and slipped on her ring, she cringed at the jewelry rubbing over the burns on her finger, and kept in a yelp. He untied her from the chair, but looked into her eyes.

"You're not leaving this room until I say so."

"If I wasn't in pain I'd slap you for compelling me," She responded flippantly. He smirked down at her, caressing and cupping her right cheek it with one hand and kissing the left, regardless of the burns that were still evident on her skin. After that he got up and left.

He was really a walking paradox, being so gentle with her after burning her. Kol was just frustrated with Charlotte. With her letting her brothers control her emotions, and use them. Never in the next few centuries would he have thought she'd give up killing and even drinking from humans that easily, yet her brothers got her too. Twice have they tried to kill him along with his family and made her get over it. In retrospect he was terrified of the idea of her leaving him, because her brothers convinced her to. Charlotte and Kol were always there for each other, regardless of the problems going on. This time he wasn't so sure who's side she wanted to be on. Kol never liked to share his pretty little things with sharp tongues.


	11. Discipline

**AN: Chapter 11! So this is majority of a flashback, but present day stuff as well. The next chapter is probably going to be my favorite one to date, and I'm so excited as I'm writing it ahahahah. SO A BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF Y'ALL WITH THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND FEEBACK AND SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS. Thank you so so much! Keep it going, because they're really helping me. SO YEAH ENJOY R&R. This is also very off topic, because I'm listening to panic at the disco right now but doesn't Jeremy/Steven R McQueen sorta kinda-ish look like Brendon Urie omg. Okay like search up that acoustic version of 'lying is the most fun..' where they perform it at some radio station, seriously they could be twins, if not, at least brothers LOLL.**

**BUT YEAH ON TO THE STORY, ENJOY XOXO.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I only own Charlotte.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1865**

_"Lottie, I spotted two girls going into the woods."_

_"Can I have them? Please?" Charlotte begged, and her expression and tone of voice was causing Kol to go weak to his knees._

_"Why can't we share darling?" He groaned, knowing he was going to lose._

_"Your definition of sharing is you finishing them before I get a taste." She said crossing her arms._

_"Fine, fine, you win this time love," Kol sighed, she grinned and planted a kiss on his lips that lasted for a few seconds._

_After breaking apart they both sped into the woods from two different directions. The teenage girls heard a noise and abruptly stopped. _

_"Did you hear that?" The first one asked, any vampire could hear her heart beat jump fast._

_"It was probably a rabbit, now let's go." The second girl said not phased about her surroundings, she went to take a step and continue walking when Charlotte appeared behind her and ripped her neck open, viciously drinking all the blood that the human had to offer. The first girl screamed and was too terrified to move from her place, unlike most victims who ran at the sight of the monster that was Charlotte. Within a minute the body lost all the life in them and went limp. Charlotte dropped the body and breathed in the air with the feeling of satisfaction, her mouth and dress was covered in blood. Her eyes still vampire red and the veins below them were still budging._

_"Ch-Ch-Charlotte?" The girl stuttered with astonished fear. Charlotte looked at the girl smirking until her vampire features slowly faded away upon realizing who the girl was. Her mouth fell open and her heart felt like it sunk deep inside her chest._

_"Alice?" She whispered, her mouth fell open and closed again upoin realizing her best friend saw her in her true form, a year after what happened on the night of the vampire round up. _

_"No, you're dead. We had a funeral, you have a grave, you're not this monster, and this isn't real." Alice stammered, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks and she began to take steps back._

_"You must listen to me Alice-"_

_"Get away from me!" She yelled at her._

_"So this is the famous Alice my Lottie told me so much about." Kol appeared out of the trees behind Alice. His voice was tantalizing and deathly, Charlotte knew this wasn't going to be good. Alice flinched and fought as Kol stood behind her with his hands gripping onto her shoulders._

_"Not now Kol," Charlotte growled._

_"Oh Lottie, you're not going to introduce us? I mean you spent so much time talking about her being your best friend, about how much she loved you, how she would never judge you, and would never turn against you." He asked tilting his head with a chilling smile._

_"He's just like you isn't he Charlotte?" Charlotte looked down not wanting to answer her question they both knew the answer to. "You're not you anymore; you're a killer, a sick killer."_

_"But-"_

_"You'd be better off dead. You should have died last year Charlotte."_

_"God, will you bloody shut up already?" Kol groaned and immediately stuck his fangs in her neck, Alice screamed. Charlotte immediately tore her out of his grip causing Alice to fall onto the ground and shoved Kol back a few steps. His mouth curled up in a snarl._

_"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled at him, causing him to scoff and pointed to himself._

_"What is wrong with me? Have you gone mad?" He shook his head in disgust and walked passed her towards Alice. He roughly gripped her neck, using the other hand to bite into his wrist and fed her his blood, her wound immediately healed. Kol gripped onto Alice's shoulders forcing her to look at him into his eyes so he could compel her, "You will not remember this encounter." He let her go and quickly got up and walked towards Charlotte. When he went to grab her wrist she pulled away and jumped back._

_"Don't touch me!" Kol rolled his eyes; she was testing his patience and pushing her luck with him. _

_"You're adorable when you're mad at me darling," Was all he said before grabbing her arm and speeding off. They made it back to their place, the place where she woke up when she turned; it was where he resided during his time in Mystic Falls. They left for a few months and decided to come back, which clearly was a big mistake, Kol needed to remind himself to never let Charlotte convince him otherwise._

_ Charlotte stumbled into their bedroom, and immediately slapped Kol across the face. She washysterical and frantic. She still had blood covering her mouth, and tears dripping down her face. Kol ignored the slap and went into the bathroom and closet and came out with a clean dress and a wet rag. He gently held her chin as he cleaned the blood off of her face, and he was surprised she even let him. They were both quiet, once he was done; he handed her the clean dress and before she put it on she finally spoke._

_"I don't think I can do this anymore Kol." She turned to him and he smirked, "Well if you really wanna stay in your knickers that's absolutely fine by me."_

_She didn't even roll her eyes, just gave him a warning look. She began to put the dress on with his help and continued to talk, "I'm serious Kol. I can't do this. Feedings and killings. I'm a monster, a terrible monster. I've killed taverns full of people." _

_"I know darling, you fed and killed..how many was it again? 36? 37 people in one go last week? Quite a spectacular achievement Lottie," He flashed her his boyish grin._

_"No, it's sick, disgusting, and immoral. I shouldn't be like this. There is a thin line between being reckless and a psychopath," She responded shaking her head._

_"You're only saying this because of what Alice said. The prude doesn't know what it means to have a blast."_

_"That prude is my best friend." She snipped back at him glaring daggers with her eyes._

_"Was your best friend Lottie." He corrected her as he quirked an eyebrow. Charlotte crossed her arms in defense, moreover in confusion._

_"She didn't mean those things Kol, it was just everything was too much for her. And everything is too much for me," She responded exasperated._

_"Charlotte. You're more than just my girl, you're my student. I'm not letting my finest student let herself become a Mary Sue."_

_That's when the hell broke loose. Kol slammed her head against a wall knocking her unconscious. Hours later she woke up in a different room and realized that she was tied to a chair, and Kol was in front of her holding her ring in his hand. Kol questioned whether her desire to not killing anymore was something she wanted, and if he didn't like the answer he pulled open the curtain. That went on for a good fourty-five minutes. After leaving her for a few hours and let the sun go down he returned with a whiskey bottle, but instead of containing alcohol, it had blood. Charlotte pounced from her curled up position from the corner of the room to consume every ounce of blood in those bottles. Kol didn't even oblige, he let her snag the bottle of his hand watching her chug it down with a smirk. His smirk grew bigger watching her eyes widened and spit out the blood._

_"What the hell!? Vervain?" She questioned as she cough of the remaining of the blood out of her mouth._

_"Drink, Charlotte. Completely." He ordered with a playful grin. _

_"No."_

_"Drink it." He whispered, leaning in dangerously close to her. She didn't want him to force it down her throat so she hesitantly put the bottle on her lips and drank the horrid taste. It burned and nauseated her. She drank, swallowed, coughed half of it back up, then repeated the cycle until the bottle was empty. After her last sip, she glared at him and let the bottle drop and shatter upon reaching the floor. He looked down at the broken pieces shaking his head and making a 'tsk tsk' sound at her._

_"Hit me." _

_Charlotte blinked her eyes for a few seconds not knowing if he was serious._

_"Why?"_

_"Hit me, Charlotte." He repeated more firmly._

_She tried to punch him, but he easily grabbed her knuckle before it would connect with his face. She tried to punch his abdomen with the other hand but yet again he caught it. She could feel his grasp tighten and her knuckles crack in his hold. She held in a whimper of the pain. Kol used his speed and pinned her against the wall with her hands above her head._

_"You're letting your compassion for people who don't care control you. Let it go," He simply said._

_"No," She growled and kneed him in his manhood. She had a triumphant smirk for a second until she felt him kick her stomach causing her to crash to the wall. She groaned in pain upon feeling her spine crack._

_"This is how weak you'll be if you give up your true nature Charlotte, possibly worse." He kicked her again._

_"That's why you want me to fight you? To prove that you're right? Or to prove how much of an ass you are?" She croaked out._

_"Both," He responded giving a shrug and a cruel smile. She looked at him in his eyes, this wasn't the guy she fell in love with, this was a psychotic monster. It wasn't Kol, it just couldn't be. Her glare was weak, rather wide eyed in melancholy. Kol slowly crouched in front of her._

_"You're going to get yourself killed if you like that Lottie," He whispered. She could sense a change in character, something different than she's ever seen before, much more protective, almost borderline possessive. As if her life helped keep his own being sane, whatever that means for Kol. She could catch how scared he was, and was shocked. "I'm not gonna lose you," He muttered to himself, caressing her cheek. Something she didn't know was that, even if she chose a more, humane path as a vampire, he wasn't going to spit in her face and leave her like everyone else has in her life. He swore to himself he wouldn't ever do that to her. He just knew that those emotions were going to be her downfall, and one day she would crack. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, then left._

_Charlotte fell asleep against that wall and stayed knocked out until the next evening. She slowly woke up, groggy, and weak. _

_"Good you're awake, now do I have a surprise for you darling." A cheery voice spoke up next to her, Charlotte almost jumped upon seeing Kol right next to her with his playful grin. She stared at him, studying his ulterior motive, whether it was another burning session, or a fighting session. He got up and took out his hand for her to take, and she did, hesitantly. She stood and he led her outside of the room, down the stairs, and into the parlor. Kol placed her on one end of the wall and stared at her, smirking as he caressed her cheek. She quirked an eyebrow at how suspicious he was acting._

_"Kol," She slowly began, "What did you do?" He let a chucked at how worried she was, and then spoke, "Girls, you may enter now." And came in was Alice, followed by four other girls Charlotte knew growing up: Arbela Fell, Elizabeth Lockwood, Margaret Forbes, and Matilda Gilbert. Alice was a Lockwood, and Elizabeth's sister. She was surprised they were still alive considering Stefan killed all the founders since they were daughters of the founders of Mystic Falls, also her closest friends. Only one missing was her friend Annabelle, who turned out to be a vampire and escaped after the round up. They all stood quietly and nonchalantly in one row._

_"Lottie, I compelled them to answer what I'm about to ask truthfully."_

_"Why?" She scoffed as if it was the stupidest idea Kol has ever come up with, he didn't respond to her question but rather walked behind the girls and paced back and forth._

_"Now starting from you Alice sweetheart, using one word, I want you all to tell me your thoughts about Charlotte back when she was a human." Charlotte rolled her eyes knowing that they were only going to boost her never ending ego. _

_"Wonderful," Alice answered honestly; Charlotte gave her a soft smile. But suddenly her smile disappeared upon hearing the rest._

_"Reckless."_

_"Wild."_

_"Shrew."_

_"Strumpet."_

_Charlotte's heart possibly sunk and burned in stomach acid upon those words. These were the ones who she considered her best friends, the ones she was able to confide into, the ones she cared most deeply for no matter what. She was there for them; she was always there for them. She felt a tear fall down and quickly wiped it and blinked away the ones forming in her eyes. Kol stopped pacing and Stood in the middle of the row, glaring at Charlotte. _

_"Now once again, starting from Alice, you all must share your thoughts about Charlotte, one of your dearest friends, as a vampire." She glared back at Kol shaking her head but it didn't stop the girls from speaking their mind._

_"She's a murderer." Alice said indifferently. Possibly the one that hurt the most._

_"She's vile, and sick."_

_"Shut up," Charlotte whispered._

_"She's a monster, a disgusting monster."_

_"Shut up," Charlotte repeated a little louder._

_"She doesn't deserve to be a member of a founding family."_

_"Shut up," She said once again louder than before._

_"She deserves to be dead."_

_"Shut up," This time she screamed it. She zoomed in front Matilda Gilbert and Margaret Forbes bearing her fangs and veins and ripped out their hearts simultaneously. She then ripped out Elizabeth's and Arbela's hearts. Then it was just Alice, who looked quietly at her. Charlotte had a face of disgust, and clenched her fists to hold in all her anger. _

_"Lottie darling, you can set her free. I'm not going to force you to kill her, but I'm giving you a choice. Regardless of what you choose, I will be here. I just ask of you to do one thing. Let it go."_

_"Let what go?" She asked nonchalantly._

_"The pain, the anger, everything you're holding in. You don't have to turn off your humanity completely, but you don't have to let it control you."_

_There was a moment of silence._

_"Kol, I don't want to see her. Can you just take her back and we can leave this town." She said staring at Alice. Kol felt his very heart almost drop. He gave her a choice, he told himself he wasn't going to be irrational if she didn't pick his preferable option, but he didn't expect her to not pick it. After all that happened, he couldn't grasp why she didn't pick the better choice._

_"And when you come back, bring some snacks for the road," She looked at him with a smirk, and unfamiliar dark eyes that were her own. He has seen Charlotte as unstable, but never as wicked and cruel as him. His dumfounded expression slowly became a playful grin, "As you wish, darling." This was his Lottie, playing the game by her own rules. Not his, not her brothers, nobody but her own. _

_Kol lead Alice out of the room, upon walking out her turned to Charlotte, "I think it's time to wake up now Lottie," He said with a smirk and left._

Charlotte's eyes snapped open, but her body was too weak to snap up. She slowly sat up to lean against the head rest, and almost screamed at seeing Kol sitting on the edge of her bed with a playful grin.

"Go to hell, not my dreams."

"It's not my fault I popped in during a trip down memory lane," She ignored him, rolling her eyes, suddenly her eyes fell upon what was in his hand. It was a muzzle. Charlotte looked at him like he lost his mind and quirked an eyebrow.

"Is now really the time to get kinky?" She quipped tilting her head. His smirked grew, and gave a chuckle.

"Thank you darling for the idea, I need to save this for later," He winked at her, "Speaking of later, we need to get through this…ordeal, I've been undaggered for a while, and we still haven't had reunion sex," He said as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Blasphemy," She sarcastically gasped.

"Now, this is just a test. I mean you want to give up drinking from the vein, but you and I both know you can't control it."

"Yes I can. I'm _not_ Stefan," She gritted through her teeth.

"I'm not saying you're like that. I guess I just have to show you. But yes, this nifty little thing. It's from 1864, remember? They were used on the vampires; I took one and kept it, in case it was ever needed." She had a bad feeling about this.

"Let's test these urges shall we?" He got up, and let out his hand for hers to take. Knowing her, she would never decline to show how strong she was. She slowly accepted his hand and got up, feeling so frail, and dehydrated. He helped her down the stairs into the living room and sat her down in a chair on one side of the room. He crouched down in front of her and tied her wrists to it.

"Are you sure you're not being kinky?" She asked, with a hint of sarcasm mixed with seriousness. He smirked and didn't respond to her. He went behind her and placed the muzzle around of mouth.

"Ladies, you may enter now." Four young women came in and stood in an orderly fashion, Kol stood behind the first one and suddenly sunk his fangs within her neck. The smell filled the room, and more importantly Charlotte's nostrils. She hasn't had fresh blood in weeks; the sudden smell of it tore her insides. She tried to pounce off the chair but considering she was tied to it, she couldn't. Kol smirked, and sucked the girl dry, then repeated the same for the next three girls. Charlotte's eyes were wide in desperation, burning in tears, her hunger was unbearable, and her dry throat ached. The muzzle muffled all her pleads, and kept her jaw closed in pain as her fangs were ripping out of her gums. Her eyes were red, filled with tears, and veins budging under them. On the last girl Kol brought her over to Charlotte, she thought he finally was going to feed her. But instead he bit in the neck right in front of her. Kol dropped the body and used his blood dripping fingers to caress her cheek, which made the cravings even worse for Charlotte. He smirked down at her struggle and took off the muzzle.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Charlotte said, with a sob. He untied her, ignoring her struggle and kicks. After dropping all the ropes to the ground she quickly bit into her neck viciously, and she used her speed to push him to the ground as she hovered over him, her hand gripped into his chest.

"I'm not weak," She growled.

"That you aren't, oh how I've missed this," He groaned out with a laugh. Her face was inches away from his, a perfect opportunity for him to lean up and kiss her, regardless of the pain he felt. She pulled back, giving a cruel smirk.

"Now, I know you're immortal and you can't die, but what would happen if I ripped out that pretty heart of yours." She said gripping onto it. His smirk turned into a glare. She squeezed onto it, he closed his eyes and groaned even more. His blood dripped off her chin and onto him. She suddenly let go and got up.

"This is where you want me to let it go? Am I correct, but not enough where I turn off my humanity completely," He didn't respond, he only stared at her, reading her face, trying to see where she was going with this.

"Because you don't want to lose all my emotions, particularly the love I have for you. You're scared I won't love you anymore." He took a step forward, inches away from her, staring at her with his dark eyes.

"Darling, don't test my patience," He warned, "we're going out, go get ready." That's all he said before walking out of the room, back upstairs.


	12. Broken

**AN: CHAPTER 12 WOOOO. I really really do hope you all like this chapter. I also made sure I wrote a lot because I will be going on a little hiatus, probably a week or two, just because Ramadan is starting (fun fact: I'm Muslim), and because I need to figure out a lot of things I want to do with this story. You guys are my muse, so please if you have any ideas and suggestions of what you wanna see happen to these two drop a review. Feedback and comments are always welcomed. This was one of my favorites to write, I've been waiting so long to write it and even I as the writer got feels. Thank you all for the love so far, but yeah, R&R, and enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only Charlotte.

* * *

Charlotte walked into the bar, wearing a strapless black dress that Kol picked out for her. Clearly, he got over the whole wearing revealing clothes incident. He was holding her hand, leading her in, though she was frustrated with him, he helped her keep her balance because she was still so dehydrated after the lack of blood and the increase of vervain injections. He whispered in her ear as Charlotte watched everyone in the bar drink, play pool, eat, and have a good time.

"Everyone is compelled to not fight it, because I really don't want to have much of a commotion on our first date in over a century." She glared at him, more like tried to glare at him, he still made her heart flutter after all the crap he put her through these past two days. He was proving a point, although this point was being proven far less gently than the last time it happened. She didn't know what to do. She wouldn't drink from all these to please Kol, but rather herself. At the end of it all, he knew her the best, and he knew that she needed to feed and kill, it was who she was. She was far from the ordinary as a human, so that added a much greater effect as a vampire. She didn't want to please her brothers; they were miles away trying to please a human in chances of winning her heart. It was history repeating itself, and last time it happened they left her to die. Also, she rather enjoyed drinking from a human; one the blood was much fresher, and two she took pleasure in their pain.

"There's 24 people in here right now, all compelled to not leave or let anyone enter. Drink from however many you want, preferably at least 10. I think there was one vampire in here, I forgot his name. He might not be as fresh, but a constant blood source helps make for a happy vampire," He ended that with a cheery smile.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking at the men and women enjoying their time, not paying much attention to the two killers in front of them. It was enjoyable to watch, to see their last moments of their pathetic lives. Her eyes stopped and stared at one particular individual who was smirking back at her with a smug look as he drank from his glass. His ice eyes piercing into her being with vindictiveness and malice, taking much pleasure in taunting her at every hour of every day. It was Isaac, the one person she truly feared. Her heartbeat began to pickup, as her eyes were wide in fear, and mouth opened, trying to say something but couldn't

"I can hear how excited you are, to finally satisfy your cravings. All that starvation will be worth it after fulfilling your desire right here and now Lottie, so go on darling, have at it," Kol murrmered in her ear. She felt that fear slowly go away, she wasn't going to let Isaac win, not let him be satisfied in trying to torment her.

"My pleasure," She whispered, so only two people in the room could hear her. She walked towards the bar and jumped on it and sat there. The bartender inches away from her didn't even acknowledge it. Her back was towards him, legs swinging back and forth from the bar. She slightly looked over her shoulder and grabbed him by the collar and sunk her fangs into his neck ferociously. Upon feeling his body go almost limp from the sudden blood loss she pulled away and snapped his neck, watching his body fall to a ground with a smirk. Kol sat at a table alone, watching in amusement as his student was in her natural state of instability and recklessness. This was his Lottie, who didn't give a damn about anyone in the world.

Charlotte was a work of art when it came to feeding. She didn't like to just eat and kill everyone, she played around with them. She was on her seventh feeding now. A few she drank and killed, a few she saved for later, letting them walk around with their wounded necks and wrists. The seventh was quite difficult, even with the compulsion; Kol must have not been precise enough for him. So Charlotte stuck a fork through each hand into the table to keep him down, and then went in to drain his neck. Later on, she was on her twelfth, some annoying girl who wouldn't shut up about her life so Charlotte bit her in five different spots and left her to bleed to death. Then she used the next one as a human dartboard.

She saw Kol drinking from one of her snacks that she saved for later and rolled her eyes. Charlotte then saw her next victims, who so happened to be flirting with Isaac. He sat in the middle of the two in the booth, she watched as the one he currently was talking to give a small smile as she played with a strand of her hair, and saw his hand rubbing her thigh. The second girl had her hands caressing his shoulders and upper arms. She wanted to throwh up, because how could any female want to be with that kind of monster was beyond her. She decided to have some fun with it and slid into the booth and sat next to the girl. Isaacs's eyes flickered between the two, and a small smirk crept onto his face. Charlotte wanted to get the nearest pool stick to shove right through his heart, but she didn't, it wouldn't have made him suffer. So as the human continued to ramble on, Isaac pretended like he cared, giving a small smile, and using his free hand to rest his side of his face on. Charlotte seized the opportunity and viciously ripped her fangs into the girl's neck. Her red eyes didn't leave Isaac's once, he gave her a snarky grin. Once she tore away from the girl she snapped her neck and threw her out of the booth. Charlotte scooted closer to Isaac, who was trying not to seem as shocked as he was, because he wouldn't have thought she'd wanted to be near him.

"So you're the vampire here trying to take my food I see," She coldly whispered with a smirk.

"I'm Isaac," He said returning the smirk, "and you are?" He tried to place his hand on her thigh and she pushed it away, making sure she snapped his wrist in the process.

"You're worst nighmare," Charlotte growled, letting her eyes go red and veins bulge out. Charlotte wasted no time biting his neck painfully, and she could feel that it was hurting him, she was even happier, seconds later she suddenly ripped away, making sure she tore much of his skin. Charlotte gave him a look of disgust, as she was inches away from his face. "Kol!" She yelled out for him, she could hear Isaac's heart increase and eyes widen thinking she was going to tell him. But instead she got upon sensing Kol's presence behind them. "I'm bored now, let's go." She said in an apathetic tone, and whined. Kol smirked at the vampire glaring at the two with a ripped open jugular, if Kol knew who he really was he would be even more pleased before ripping out the bastard's heart.

"Certainly, darling," He said taking her hand and leaned in to kiss her blood covered lips. It was defiantly a thing of theirs. They slowly walked out, admiring all the dead bodies, and the ones slowly dying of blood loss. Whoever she saw was slowly dying, she reached down and ripped out their heart, Kol joined in with her. On her last heart, she heard a taunting voice.

"Oh little lamb." She looked over her shoulder and saw Isaac talking to the second girl he was flirting with, who was still there, but he wasn't talking to the human, he was talking to Charlotte, so Kol wouldn't know. "We're finishing this tonight, once and for all, or there will be a price to pay." Charlotte froze for a second, and felt her emotions take over and she forcefully ripped out the last heart.

"Well done Lottie." Kol said with a smirk towering over her, she didn't respond. Only got up and kissed his cheek and held onto his hand as he lead her out of the bar back into his car. She just realized that he has a car, and he drives, she was too hungry before to even notice. It was a small sports car, all black, with tinted windows. Very Kol like. He opened the door for her with a cheery grin and she gave a small smile back. All she could think about was the voice repeating in her head, _we're finishing this tonight, once and for all, or there will be a price to pay._ That rules out telling Kol, although she never would have told Kol. Charlotte was stubborn and prideful, always trying to prove herself, showing how strong she was, mainly because of the Isaac incident in 1863. She refused to ever let anything like that happen ever again, she didn't want anyone's help either. Her brother's promised to be there to protect her, but since their human days she knew she couldn't count on them. She grew counting on herself; she didn't want to be a damsel in distress. She didn't want to be weak. She wasn't letting Kol fight this, not Isaac. If anyone killed him, it would be her.

Kol got in his side of the car and started up the engine, Charlotte looked at him and gave a small laugh, "Someone is adapting to the twenty first century." Kol sped out of the parking lot, in a speed that would have gotten probably various tickets. Charlotte looked around in the car, realized it was already much passed midnight and notice he had a blood bag in the side compartment, she knew she smelled it, Charlotte casually drank out of it, watching the passing scenery.

"I've learned many things here, driving, computers, music, more texting things. Speaking of texting, darling what is a sext." Charlotte choked on the blood and looked at him dumbfounded.

"Lottie, don't get blood on the seats," He scolded her. She laughed because yet again he was mad at her finding his lack of knowledge about different twenty-first century things amusing.

"Where did you hear about the word?"

"One of little Gilbert's lady friends asked if I wanted to." He simply said, her grip tightened the blood bag and it squirted out, onto her dress, thank god no where in the car, Kol would have had a fit. Instead, he had a fit of laughter at how jealous she suddenly got.

"Well you better have told the bitch no." She blatantly said.

"I did, because I don't know what the bloody hell it means," He sassed her.

"It's like," She paused trying to find something to correctly define it as, "flirting, through text messages, but more."

"More?"

"Like saying dirty things and sending raunchy pictures." She saw a smirk on his face.

"No we're never doing that it's dumb." She simply said.

"Alright, also on a sex related note, did you know couples film themselves shagging!?" He asked as excited as a thirteen year old boy finding a stash of naked magazines. She snorted, and couldn't come up with a witty response to his excitement, by that time they were already back at his house and headed up stairs.

They went upstairs and into the master bedroom, she quickly got ready for bed and jumped right in. Considering Kol owes her a shopping trip, all she had to sleep in was her undergarments, which neither of them really minded. She laid on the side of his bed, in her bra and underwear starting at the wall across from her. Kol came out of the bathroom only wearing his boxers and laid next to from her, blocking her view of the wall with his charming smile. She stared blankly at him, studying his face. His hand caressed the side of her cheek and she closed her eyes blushing at his touch.

"Lottie," He firmly asked, her eyes slowly opened and met his, she saw something she never thought she'd see, desperation.

"You understand why I did the things I've done these past few days, do you?" She nodded her head.

"Are you angry with me?" She stayed silent. Yeah, she kind of was, you can't just get over the whole torture thing, but she needed that push to get over whatever emotions that were holding her back. She hasn't responded, which made her answer clear to Kol. You could see how patient he was trying to be with her, he slowly leaned in, and gave a kiss on her cheek, as she looked down ignoring the butterflies and nausea in her stomach. He pulled away, and brushed a strand of her hair away, and she gave him a small reassuring smile. He seemed happy with it, and somewhat relieved. She looked down and spoke, as their fingers were intertwining with each other.

"Kol?" She asked looking up at him.

"Hm?" He was looking at their hands still.

"Have you ever," She was unsure of how to say the next part, her pause caused him to look up and squinted at her, trying to see where she was going with this, "raped someone?" He blinked a few times at her, staring at her, trying to see why on Earth she would ask that. A small smirk appeared on his lips, which made Charlotte scared for his response.

"I'm a sadist darling, not a rapist." He casually retorted to her. She felt a little relax but still not completely.

"Not even compelling them?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, because it's not enjoyable. Killing is different than sex; I don't see why you would have sex with someone who wasn't giving consent, where is the excitement out of that? Biting into their neck and snapping it is a different story. Seeing their fear when you're going to drain every ounce of blood out of them? Now that's a real blast," He replied with a wink at the end. Any normal, sane person would think he was out of his mind, but this was a huge sigh of relief for Charlotte. She leaned in and gave a surprising kiss. Slowly they sat up, not breaking apart from each other, Charlotte place herself in his lap and wrapped her legs around him. Her hands trailed down from playing with his hair to firmly placing them on his neck. She pulled away, letting her forehead rest against his, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He furrowed his eyebrows and still had a smile on his face, "for?" he questioned feeling it was for something that didn't need an apology. Her grip on his neck tightened and she closed her eyes as she forcefully snapped his neck. His upper body went limp and fell back down on the bed. It secretly felt fantastic doing that to him, after all the times he's done it, it was fun to have it the other way around.

"That actually felt invigorating," She said, as if he could hear her.

She wasted no time jumping out of bed and looked for the nearest article of clothing, and threw on the same strapless dress she wore earlier. Charlotte threw on her heels and sped out the door. She didn't have time to try working his car and used all her speed to go to the bar. Minutes later she arrived. Standing outside of the bar, it was dark inside. She walked in and saw all the dead bodies were still how they left them, she walked slowly, feeling chills run down her spine. Charlotte saw an open door with a small light, probably leading to the basement and assumed that's where he must be. Right before taking her first step down a force suddenly pushed her down the stairs. She felt half her bones crack as her back broke her fall. She looked up and saw the devil himself.

"Oops." He said with a cruel smile, that was when everything went black for Charlotte.

About thirty minutes later, Charlotte felt the wonderful blood reach down her throat, and slowly opened eyes and saw Isaac smirking down in front of her. Her leg was chained to some pipe and it had wooden pieces sticking in her skin, as well as being drenched in vervain. She tried to use her hands to strangle him, but the sudden arm movement caused searing pain in her shoulder and upper back. She felt the many pieces of wood piercing into her upper body.

"I was bored," She furrowed her weak eyes at him as he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of all the small pieces of wood sticking out of her. She saw the many pieces spelled out something.

_whore_

He wrote whore into her skin with small pieces of wood. Isaac suddenly kicked her stomach causing her to fall on her back, letting the wood dig deeper into body as some broke in half through the process as the rest of it was still inside her skin. Charlotte screamed out in pain and let the tears run down her face. He looked over her body smirking, in his hand was a bottle of water, but both of them knew it wasn't just water. Isaac opened the bottle and let the vervain laced water pour down from head to toe. Her skin burned at the feeling, but not as bad as before, turns out schooling with Kol made her somewhat numb to pain. She still groaned at the feeling, and closed her eyes thinking about what she should do. When she opened them she gasped upon realizing Isaac was hovering over her, his hands gripping onto hers. That was until she felt one let go of her hand and went down to caress her thigh, and the only response Charlotte had was a whimper. Isaac went down towards her neck and ripped his fangs in her skin, it wasn't pleasurable, not at all, it hurt almost worse than when she was human.

"I don't know what would be more fun, to have sex with you again then kill you, or go straight to the kill?" He tilted his head. Charlotte had a sudden rush of strength and used her free leg to knee him in his manhood. This caused him to let go of her and incline slightly clutching his sensitive area. She ignored whatever pain in her shoulders and grabbed onto his shirt collar to bring him closer. They were mere inches apart, "Burn in hell," she whispered before head butting him. Isaac fell to the ground next to her and groaned. Immediately he got up, and wiped the dirt off himself.

"Very well then Charlotte," He then picked up a wooden stake and shoved it in the thigh of the leg she kneed him in, he tightly gripped onto her hand in that moment as she yelled out in pain. He looked out the window and smirked. "Good the sun is up." Charlotte realized her ring wasn't on her finger anymore, rather in his hand. He walked towards the small window and opened the curtain letting the rays come in. Charlotte yelled in agony, it was worse than when Kol did it, much, much worse. Also much longer, she felt her skin fry up and any second she would be on fire, but Isaac closed the blinds. She had a sigh of relief and breathed in heavily for a few seconds. Isaac appeared back in front of her, "Now where we, hm?" Within a second he was back hovering over.

"No one is here to save you Charlotte," He whispered, letting his hand caress her cheek. " Just like last time, back in 1863. Or those encounters we had through the years, or when I paid you a visit a few days ago and gave you some of that wonderful werewolf venom." She glared at him as he continued, "I remember in 1863, how you screamed out for your brothers, and even your father. The thing is he wanted me to marry you; he didn't want you to be a burden in his life anymore. He wanted to send you off, because that's all you are, good shag, he would have sold you like a lamb. That's what you are Charlotte, a worthless, pathetic, little lamb."

She felt his hand creep up her thigh, under her dress as he tried to move her leg, giving him access. She fought it, disregarding all the pain from the stake, and shook her head, closing her eyes. "No," She kept repeating, trying her best to push his chest away.

"No one is going to hear you." He whispered.

"I beg to differ, " a voice spoke out. The malevolent voice, laced with suppressed anger and rage, but the venom of his accent echoed the room. A voice that brought fear to many and relief to her. Charlotte opened her eyes, to see Isaac wasn't above her anymore, rather he was against the wall with Kol's hands around his throat. The look in his eyes wwere deadly, piercing through Isaac's. His gripped tightened, and Isaac choked out trying to breathe.

"So you're the vermin who's been troubling my Lottie, as human and as a vampire?"

Isaac only gave him a smug look, and Kol continued to glare at him and spoke, "I don't know what to do first, feed you your own appendix or strangle you with your intestines?"

"She's very good in the bed. But I think you already know that," He said laughing through the grip. Kol snarled at him, and tightened it more. Isaac felt like his neck was going to snap any second. Or the vessels in there would pop.

"You didn't know I was your dear Charlotte's first time? Boy was I getting her screaming." He continued to push Kol, and he certainly went over the edge. He shoved his hand into his chest and squeezed Isaac's hard causing him to scream in agony.

"Kol stop!" Charlotte yelled out, with her weak voice, and he did reluctantly. Isaac's smirk reappeared once again. Kol looked behind him, still keeping one hand on the vampire's throat.

"You're going to let this filth live, Lottie?" He spat at her.

"No," She whispered, "I want to be the one to kill him." Charlotte said with the same wickedness and cruelty Kol had in his voice. Kol's look of rage turned into a smirk, of how proud he was. He turned back and looked at the vampire, "Certainly darling." He shoved Isaac in front of him, still having a tight hold on his neck and back of his coat. Upon reaching in front of Charlotte, Kol pushed him down closer to her. Her eyes were full of hate, and disgust; glaring into Isaac's with full rage and loathing. He looked scared for once, genuinely scared.

"Goodbye Isaac." Her lips curled up in a mixture of a smirk and a snarl, something that even gave Kol the chills. Charlotte slowly brought up her arm, trying to ignore the pain in her scapula, and shoved her hand deep into a chest and violently ripped out his heart. She dropped it out of her hands staring at Kol blankly, letting her blood covered hands touch her lips. She let a few tears fall down quietly and in an instant Kol dropped the body and swooped Charlotte into his arms.

* * *

They made it back to the house and Kol gently placed her in his bathtub. He crouched down next to the tub and ripped out the stake from her thigh and Charlotte closed her eyes holding in a scream. Kol helped her remove her dress and undergarments and turned on the water, letting it surround her. His fingers traced down all the wood still stuck in her back and she flinched, he looked at her with eyes that seemed conflicted and broken. Charlotte had her arms around her knees, keeping them close to her chest as she stared blankly at the wall, letting the burning tears roll down her face. Kol began to take out each piece one by one for her, a lot of them fell out, but most were still stuck in there. Minutes later Kol was done with removing them out of her skin. He turned on the nozzle and rinsed off the dry blood from her back, as the wounds slowly healed. He reached for the blood bag near him and softly placed it in her hand for her. It took her a few seconds to slowly open it and drink, he looked at her and saw she was fighting back all the tears, Kol then used the wash cloth to clean the blood from her neck where Isaac bit her. The touch of the cloth on that spot made Charlotte crack and let out a sob, she cried her eyes out, letting all the pain she's held in since 1863 flow through her tears.

"I wanted to be strong; I wanted to fight him myself."

He still remained quiet and washed off the blood from her ankle, thigh and forehead, by then she stopped the sobbing and let a few sniffles come through occasionally. Kol kissed her shoulder and leaned his forehead against it.

"I'm sorry Charlotte," He whispered, which she didn't expect from him at all, she could hear him muttering, "I shouldn't have bloody left," to himself and then got up to help her get out of the tub. She put her undergarments back on and handed her one of his undershirt tank tops. She climbed into bed and he followed by pulling the cover over her and climbing in. She was mindlessly staring passed his shoulder, as her hand was holding onto his, he slowly brought it up to his lips and kissed it, which helped calm her. They never cuddled or whatever cliché couples do until they fall asleep, Charlotte always needed her space and now Kol realized why. That broke him inside; that something like this slipped passed him after all these years, something like this happened to his Lottie. As Charlotte still continued to be lost in whatever thoughts she was in, Kol gently leaned in to kiss her forehead murmuring, "I love you," which took her by surprise, she looked at him with her tear swollen eyes, and gave a soft smile. The two slowly went to sleep, well Kol watched her fall asleep with her hand firmly gripping onto his.

* * *

**AN #2: Writing Charlotte snapping Kol's neck felt great LOL**


	13. The Ritual

**AN: SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. SO SORRY. OMG I LOST MOTIVATION MAN I'M SO MAD LOL. So hopefully this makes up for it. It's basically a filler chapter. Hopefully I update within the coming week, also my computer hasn't been working. PS it's my 18th birthday today, so let's say this is my gift to you guys LOL. Also I wrote this quickly so there might be a lot of grammatical errors omg. PLEASE R&R, IDEAS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS ALWAYS WELCOME**.

disclaimer: I don't own TVD I only own Charlotte.

Kol woke up the next morning with his arm around Charlotte, or so he thought. He felt his arm on the empty side of the bed and immediately shot up in panic. Soon enough the alluring scent hit him, _blood_. Kol rushed downstairs into the parlor and saw the scene in front of him. Ten dead bodies on the floor, a few drunkenly dancing around, and one teenage guy getting the blood sucked out of him by Charlotte.

"Found a few teenagers having a party out in the woods and decided I wanted some fun too, don't you think _babe_?"

He squinted his eyes at her and whatever twenty-first century pet name she just used on him. Kol wasn't sure if he should be proud or worried that she went off the rails that fast. He cautiously studied her in fear that she turned it off completely.

"What are you waiting for Kol? I saved a few girls for you," Charlotte sounded impatient, and raised an eyebrow. She realized what he was thinking and giggled, "I didn't turn it off completely so don't worry that pretty little head of yours." Charlotte winked at him, their similarities were scary, she really was his female counterpart. This was his Lottie he knew and adored, the one he longed to see. His expressionless glare curved into a smirk, "certainly."

Kol drank from the remaining girls and Charlotte watched with a smirk as she took a swig of a bourbon bottle. Upon his last girl drinking from her left side of the neck she joined him and drank from the right. The body soon went limp, letting the vampires drop the girl simultaneously. The two looked at each other and took heavy breaths. Charlotte wasted no time to use her speed and pinned him against the wall and kissed him, hungrily. She abruptly pulled away giving a teasing grin.

"A century later and you're still a tease my little vixen?"

"I mean if you don't want me that's okay then," she gave an innocent shrug and began to walk away but Kol grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips and bit into it. Charlotte gave a gasp of ecstasy and euphoria. He roughly pulled her closer as he continued to drink and she went in for his neck, giving a kiss before biting into it. Kol used this moment to speed her outside of the room against the staircase. This caused them to pull away from the bites and pull into a kiss. Kol's hands were gripping her waist and Charlotte's were playing with his hair. Kol pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "You're not gonna snap my neck are you Lottie?" He teasingly asked.

"Only if you behave," she whispered and went back in for another kiss. They sped up back into the room hitting the door frame, the wall, and a bookcase pinning each other on each back and forth. By now she was in her undergarments and Kol was shirtless. Kol roughly threw her on her bed before he suddenly hovered over her. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to kiss him. He suddenly pulled away studying her and caressed her cheek.

"You sure you want this?"

After finding out all that she's been through from now since her human days he was petrified of forcing her into something she wasn't ready to do yet, or even worse, ever. Charlotte's feature soften, as if she was surprised he cared that much, and gave him a small smile and nod. Her smile turned into a smirk upon flipping him over so she was straddling him. She went in and bit into his shoulder, after pulling away she went to kiss him. Charlotte teasingly pulled away once again and touched his bloody shoulder then smeared the blood down his chest and over his abdomen.

Kol sat up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he kept one hand on her lower back keeping her in place and the other cupping her cheek. He went in to kiss her, her cheek, and soon enough he whispered in her ear, "you're mine," and bit into her neck and she groaned out in pleasure. After pulling away he pinned her back down on the bed and kissed her.

After many bruises and bite marks later Kol watched her snuggle up against him, which was rare for her. She was tracing fake designs on his chest with her fingers.

"I forgot how good you were in bed Lottie," he smirked as he murmured it before kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah and I thought you were going to be a little rusty after a century of being in a box," she giggled and got up from the bed to put her bra and underwear back on. She found her bra on the couch, and panties on the lamp. Kol grabbed his boxers from the ceiling fan and retorted, "And what about yourself you haven't had sex since then as well." Charlotte immediately got quiet as she finished hooking her bra back on, and Kol definitely took note of it.

"Right darling?" He said putting on his undergarments. Still no response and Kol turned to her, squinting his eyes.

"In my defense, I thought you were dead and gone forever!" She crossed her arms defensively. Kol was instantly in front of her.

"So you mourned by sleeping with other men?" He spat at her.

"I waited a few years okay," that didn't make him feel better. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled on top of him. Charlotte let her hand caress his chest, Kol tried his best not to let her win, but he couldn't.

"If I died and was gone forever would you never have sex with anyone else ever again?"

Kol stayed quiet knowing she was right. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "That's what I thought." Kol roughly pulled her on the bed so she was under him being pinned down. He smirked at her and she tried her best to not show any emotion.

"Looks like I need to show you once again that you're mine and mine only. I'm absolutely fine with going for round two" Kol used one of his hands to softly caress down her thigh, then used the other to push her head to the side letting his fingers brush her neck and kissing it.

"Well I need to go shower," Charlotte casually pushed him off of her and his mouth dropped.

"No invitation to shower with you?" He scoffed causing her to giggle.

"I'm sure you can find yourself another one in this huge house." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, but make it quick, we're going out."

"Of course," she grinned at him.

Charlotte got out of the shower and put her clothes that she came to Denver on. She walked downstairs to a quiet house, with no Kol in sight. Until she felt familiar arms wrap around her, and she snuggled in them, giggling.

They spent their day together shopping, compelling, and feeding. By now Charlotte was in a coffee shop and Kol waited for her in his car with all her bags. Kol surprised her with a new dress, and necklace, and bracelet in his way to apologize for torturing her, and she got him a new coat and watch as a belated welcome back from a box gift. Charlotte ordered their drinks, two strawberry iced teas, which seemed normal, until Charlotte went to the corner of the shop and secretly poured half a blood bag in both their drinks causing the color to turn a darker pink. She walked back to the car and saw Kol get off the phone with a unreadable expression, Charlotte had a sense that something was up and wasn't going to let him hide it.

"So who was that?" She asked as she got in.

"'Bekah." He said nonchalantly as he took his drink out of her hand. He was about to drink it and continue what his sister called about when he abruptly stopped and examined the drink.

"The bloody hell is this?"

"Strawberry iced tea," She responded with a matter-of-fact tone. He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I am not going to drink something so," He paused, "fruity."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Just continue on and drink you idiot."

He gave her a playful grin and drank it, "So as I was saying, wait is there blood in this Lottie?" All she did was innocently bat her eyes at him, "and these are the little things that make me love you darling." Kol said kissing her forehead.

"Boy does it feel good to hear those words," she whispered to herself knowing her could hear her, and all he did was return with a smirk.

"Anyways, they neutralized Klaus. Some witchy stuff compliments of their Bennett friend." He said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Aren't you at least mad?" She asked cautiously.

"It'll give him a chance to have a taste of his own medicine," he said bitterly taking another sip of his drink. With that, they drove back in silence.

When they arrived back at his place Charlotte ran inside and went into the kitchen taking out two bottles of bourbon, and tossed one at Kol which he easily caught.

"And what do you think you're doing love?" He asked playfully knowing all too well what was going on.

"Don't tell me you forgot the ritual?" She asked with a fake hurt tone of voice.

"How could I forget? Getting filthy drunk, dancing, and killing some lot before we leave a town."

"So no one can forget Kol and Charlotte," She said, and he suddenly advanced towards her.

"Lottie and Kol," he whispered. He picked up the remote on the table next to him and turned on the speakers which began to blast some dance song he heard Jeremy and his friend dance to at some party. They both simultaneously drank a chug from their bottles. Kol roughly pulled her waist closer to him with his free hand, as she used hers to hook around his neck. They danced to the beat and sped around the room coming together and apart at different parts of the songs. It was cute for her to watch him drunkenly dance like he would back before he was daggered. Charlotte twirled to the song with her bottle and felt him pull herself against him by the waist once again, this time from the back.

"Not too shabby, Mr. Mikaelson." He kissed her cheek and suddenly bit into her neck as she gasped in ecstasy.

Hours later they were done with their fourth bottles and had the room piled with blood-drained bodies they compelled earlier to come. They now slowly danced together amongst the massacre.

"Where to now Lottie?"

"London has changed a lot since your time, France is too crowded now, maybe New York, the Arab Emirates have become breathtaking."

"Emirates it is," he said leaning in, he was about to kiss her when his phone interrupted them. They both groaned, as Kol pulled his out and answered it.

"What now 'Bekah?" He asked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"He's dead!" Rebekah choked out a sob. The couple froze.

"Who is dead?" He cautiously asked.

"Nik, I watched him die, I saw him go in flames, the hunter did it and I was helpless. I tried to stop it, I tried." She sobbed.

"Kill the hunter," was all he said venomously and hung up. Charlotte could practically feel the anger emitting off of him and unintentionally took a step back. A second later Kol hurled his phone against the wall.

"I should hate Nik! After all he's done to us, to me, to you, he ruined us! But no, he's dead, my brother is dead." He yelled, and Charlotte could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. She remained quiet, then he looked up at her, with a broken face, "and so are you."

"What?" She choked out confused, and frightened on where he is going with this.

"You're from his line Lottie! He turned Mary! No, no, no. Charlotte, my Charlotte." He looked broken, absolutely broken. Charlotte didn't care if she died or not, seeing him like this made her heart ache. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she ran into his arms hugging him tightly. She pulled away and gripped his hand tightly leading him to the blood covered couch. He sat on it stiffly, as she climbed on it and sat on her knees, still holding his hand. She leaned in and kissed him. Once they pulled away, Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on her. They said nothing, and stared quietly in silence at the bodies surrounding them. They just stayed together, until the end, until she died. Instead she didn't, and they just fell asleep, without realizing it.


End file.
